Behind the Beast
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps, dans un pays lointain, le jeune Comte Beilschmidt fut puni de son orgueil par un magicien, qui le métamorphosa en loup blanc. Cent ans plus tard, il n'est plus qu'une légende. Une légende dont Roderich Edelstein va faire la rencontre... [UA - PruAus]
1. Chapter 1

This is Halloween, this is halloween, evrybody screams!

Hum... Je vais m'arrêter là pour que vos oreilles restent en vie...

Bien le bonsoir! Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas _encore_ morte. Mes plus plates excuses pour Seguimi O Uccidimi et surtout pour Don't Marry Her que je peine à updater.

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose un nouveau PruAus! Enjoy!

Trick or treat?

Treat, évidemment.

Bien que je le poste ce soir d'Halloween, il n'a rien d'un récit horrifique. Au contraire. Il s'agit plutôt d'un conte de fée, librement inspiré et adapté de _La Belle et la Bête_.

J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Juste une chose : je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de publier les chapitres suivants, qui sont encore à écrire. Néanmoins, comme le scénario est déjà bouclé et que c'est relativement simple à écrire (bénie soit la notion de conte) il y a des chances pour que ça ne prenne pas trop de temps _une fois que je m'y attellerai_. Aussi, si je piétine dans les scénarios de mes autres fics, je pourrais trouver dans celle-ci un moyen de me changer les idées...

Disclaimer : les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Rating: K, K+ Un peu d'innocence ne vous fera pas de mal, les enfants!

Je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous séduira ;)

PS: j'ai écrit la fin du chapitre en vitesse ce matin, ce qui veut dire que je l'ai relu tout aussi rapidement. Il est possible qu'il y ait quelques coquilles... Sorry!

* * *

><p>Behind the Beast<p>

Chapitre I

Il était une fois, dans une lointaine contrée, un jeune comte que les cieux avaient doté d'un courage sans égal, d'une hardiesse remarquable, d'yeux couleur rubis, de cheveux d'argent et d'une peau de neige. Issu d'une illustre famille, le jeune homme avait succédé à son père à la tête d'un comté agréable et paisible, habité par des sujets qui appréciaient et respectaient énormément leur bienfaiteur.

Mais puisque les hommes sont envieux, la famille Beilschmidt –c'est son nom– avait attiré la convoitise du comte voisin, qui tentait inlassablement de lui dérober ses terres, multipliant les attaques et les incursions sur son territoire.

Après des générations de luttes et de combats, ce fut le comte albinos qui parvint à défaire définitivement son rival, en retirant une immense fierté et un orgueil démesuré, gagnant le respect des autres seigneurs et l'affection de son peuple.

Il vivait une vie tranquille dans la demeure familiale, au milieu des bois, à quelques centaines de mètres d'un village sous sa juridiction.

Du moins c'était le cas avant l'arrivée d'un sujet du comté voisin, qui lui demanda l'hospitalité.

Le comte albinos lui demanda d'où il venait, le pèlerin se présenta. Après cette révélation, le comte Beilschmidt refusa de lui offrir une chambre pour la nuit, car il craignait que cet homme ne veuille profiter de l'occasion pour causer du tort à celui qui avait tué son seigneur.

Furieux, l'étranger lui lança ces paroles :

_L'orgueil, la fierté et la gloire qui sont vôtres sont usurpées. Si vous refusez d'offrir le gîte à un simple voyageur, à l'intérieur de vous-même, vous n'êtes qu'un être égoïste et abject. Il est temps que cette laideur soit reconnue de tous!_

Après ces mots, il hurla une phrase en une langue inconnue. Il y eut un éclair de lumière dans tout le château, dans toute la forêt, et le comte perdit connaissance.

La légende ne parle plus du comte Beilschmidt. Lorsque, le lendemain matin, quelques villageois se rendirent au château, ils ne trouvèrent qu'un loup au pelage de neige et aux yeux rouges.

Le comte avait disparu.

Les villageois prirent peur. Le château, forme sinistre parmi les arbres, fut déserté. Nul n'osa plus en approcher.

Le loup fut rejoint par sa meute. Il tenta bien souvent de s'introduire dans le village, mais fut chassé par les gardes.

Encore aujourd'hui, les hurlements de la meute déchirent la nuit.

Les enfants à qui l'on raconte la légende du dernier comte, tout comme leurs parents, se gardent bien de s'aventurer aux alentours du château.

Notre histoire commence un peu moins d'une centaine d'années après la venue des loups au château.

oOo

Lili brava la chaleur de la forge pour apporter de l'eau à son frère, qui devait frôler la déshydratation. L'air sec lui piqua la gorge.

Le visage noirci et luisant de son frère se tourna vers elle, encadré de cheveux blonds sales plaqués sur le front par la sueur.

L'armurier n'accorda pas un sourire à sa jeune sœur, à peine un regard. Il prit néanmoins le gobelet d'étain rempli d'eau qu'elle lui avait amené et le vida d'un trait.

Comme toujours, le visage sérieux de Vash Zwingli arborait des sourcils froncés et une mâchoire serrée.

-Tout va bien? demanda Lili.

Vash avait cessé d'abattre son marteau sur une future lame posée sur une enclume, de ce fait il entendit sa question.

Il ronchonna quelques phrases presque inaudibles. Il était question de bois à aller chercher, mais de commande à terminer.

Lili conclut que, l'automne étant arrivé, ils devraient recommencer à chauffer, et que par conséquent, il était nécessaire que Vash aille ramasser du bois dans la forêt, ce qui le contrariait fort puisque l'épée en cours de fabrication était une commande importante qu'il voulait et devait terminer le plus vite possible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour le bois, je m'en charge. Il me reste du temps avant le cours de piano, je peux aller en chercher.

Vash lança:

-Hors de question.

Lili roula des yeux.

-Si tu termines cette lame aujourd'hui, dit-elle, tu recevras une prime pour ta rapidité, n'est-ce pas?

Il s'agissait d'une question purement rhétorique: la réponse était évidente. Au village, il était fréquent que les clients satisfaits laissent un pourboire à l'artisan… Qui variait selon leur fortune personnelle. Cette lame, pour sa part, était destinée au riche chef de la garde, alors…

Vash rendit les armes.

-Bon. Très bien. Vas-y. Mais fais très attention.

L'argent était l'argument à utiliser contre Vash Zwingli.

-Ne t'éloigne pas trop du village. poursuit-il. Et surtout, reste le plus loin possible du château!

Lili acquiesça machinalement. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait, elle entendait les mêmes recommandations de la part de son frère.

Elle sortit de la forge et s'autorisa un sourire.

Satisfaite, la jeune fille enfila une cape bleu foncé par-dessus sa robe couleur feuille et se mit en route.

Elle salua les gardes qui surveillaient la porte Nord du village et quitta l'enceinte, se retrouvant bientôt dans la forêt, dans le calme béni des arbres, loin du vacarme de la forge, sous les feuillages rouges, orangés.

Elle se mit tout de suite au travail, car même si elle avait le temps avant son cours de piano avec Roderich, elle ne s'attarderait pas dans les bois.

Elle répétait son morceau de piano tout haut, récitant les notes d'une voix claire et chantante, tout en ramassant des petites branches.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle se figea d'horreur.

Devant elle, à quelques mètres à peine…

Il y avait un loup blanc. Blanc comme neige. Il se détachait nettement du paysage automnal.

Ils se fixèrent un moment.

Ses yeux rubis rencontrèrent ceux, pétrifiés, de Lili.

Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau en mesure de bouger, la jeune fille s'enfuit en courant.

Mais il ne fallait pas espérer s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Le loup bondit au-dessus d'elle et bloqua le passage devant elle, arrachant un cri de terreur à la petite blonde qui se recroquevilla au sol et s'immobilisa en une posture pathétique de défense, les mains devant son visage.

Le loup sembla soupirer, avant de la renifler et de chasser de sa cape les feuilles qui s'y étaient accrochées dans sa chute.

Lili, intriguée, releva la tête et baissa les bras. Elle rencontra de nouveau les yeux rouges de l'animal, et, étrangement, ils la rassurèrent.

Son regard était doux. Lili n'y décelait aucune animosité, aucune agressivité. Au contraire, elle y vit briller l'inquiétude et l'intelligence. Et au-delà de ça, il semblait y avoir de l'espoir dans les orbes pourpres.

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur le sol, à sa gauche. Là où le loup l'avait arrêtée dans sa fuite.

Il y avait un large trou dans le sol, à cause d'un arbre qui avait été déraciné pendant la tempête qui avait précédé pendant plusieurs jours.

Toute occupée qu'elle aurait été à s'éloigner de la bête, elle n'y aurait probablement pas fait attention et… Elle ce serait fait bien mal, si le loup n'était pas intervenu.

-M…Merci… balbutia-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la choquait le plus: sa rencontre avec le loup, le fait que le monstre des légendes soit en fait une créature élégante ou encore qu'il lui ait évité une chute.

-Ce n'est rien. répondit une voix profonde et un peu rocailleuse, mais douce.

Maintenant, Lili savait ce qui était le plus choquant.

Un loup doué de parole.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, et l'animal émit un petit grognement qui ressemblait à un rire.

-Comment… Est-ce possible? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Avec la magie, tout est possible, petite fille.

-Mais… Qui êtes-vous? Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment le m… Le loup des légendes?

-Oh, on raconte encore mon histoire aux enfants de nos jours? Oui, je suis le loup de ces récits. J'habite le château, c'est vrai. J'espère que pour le reste, on ne me noircit pas trop dans les légendes…

Lili ne releva pas, toujours occupée à digérer sa rencontre avec un loup albinos légendaire et capable de parler.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à ramasser ton bois? Tu as tout lâché dans ta fuite.

Lili rougit de honte.

-Je suis désolée de… D'avoir eu peur… Je… J'ai été surprise, je suis désolée. marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Je peux comprendre. assura le loup. N'aie pas honte.

Lili se releva et dit, avec un sourire:

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas de m'aider, ça me ferait très plaisir que nous ramassions du bois ensemble.

oOo

_Oh non, petite fille, c'est à moi que ça fait très plaisir… _

Le loup était aux anges. Cela faisait environ cent ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec les humains, du moins sans qu'ils n'essaient de l'exterminer à coups de fourche.

Et la compagnie des Hommes lui manquait. Rester un moment auprès de cette charmante jeune fille le comblerait de bonheur.

-Alors, heu… Vous vous appelez comment? demanda la petite.

-Gil… répondit le loup. Et toi?

-Lili! fit l'humaine avec bonne humeur. Alors, Gil… Vous êtes… Très vieux, non? Les légendes disent que vous êtes arrivé ici il y a cent ans!

-C'est exact que j'ai cette apparence depuis cent ans, néanmoins, je semble rester jeune… Dans ma tête et dans mon corps. Dis-moi, Lili… Si tu me racontais la légende qu'on narre aux enfants, au village?

La jeune fille commença son histoire, telle que Vash la lui avait racontée lorsqu'elle était enfant. La grandeur du Comte Beilschmidt, son refus d'accueillir un magicien, et finalement la venue des loups au château.

Tout en ramassant du bois entre ses crocs, il lui demanda:

-C'est tout ce qu'on dit sur le Comte Beilschmidt?

Elle acquiesça.

-Après, les histoires n'en parlent plus. On dit que les loups le gardent prisonnier, ou bien qu'ils l'ont tué lorsqu'ils sont arrivés.

-Et au sujet de ses exploits d'avant?

-Rien de très détaillé.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais. Le pauvre. C'était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, tu sais? Il mériterait que tout le monde le sache.

-Tu le connaissais?

-Et comment!

-J'aimerais entendre son histoire.

-Je pourrais te la raconter…

Elle se montra très enthousiaste à cette idée, alors Gil commença. A raconter l'histoire du Comte Beilschmidt. A raconter sa propre histoire, effacée derrière cent ans de métamorphose.

Lorsqu'ils eurent assez de bois, ils s'assirent dans la forêt pour que le loup continue de raconter.

Lili ne voyait plus le temps passer. La voix de Gil la fascinait, au moins autant que les événements oubliés qui avaient précédé la chute de Beilschmidt.

Elle avait complètement oublié son cours avec Roderich.

oOo

Roderich Edelstein rentra chez lui après quelques courses et un passage à la boulangerie.

Il lui restait un peu de temps avant l'arrivée de son élève pour le cours de piano, aussi ne s'inquiéta-t-il pas de ne pas la voir.

Il attendit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas arrivée.

Il lui arrivait rarement d'être en retard… S'il allait à la forge, il allait certainement la croiser en route.

Il se décida à partir vers la maison de Vash, son meilleur ami.

Aucune trace de Lili sur le chemin, ni dans l'habitation.

La forge était occupée par l'armurier seul.

-Vash? cria Roderich au-dessus des fracas métalliques.

Le forgeron se tourna vers lui et fit une pause dans son travail. Le blond était luisant de sueur.

-Où est Lili? demanda le brun.

-Elle est partie il y a deux heures, je crois… Elle allait chercher du bois avant d'aller chez toi.

-Elle n'est pas venue.

La panique gagna les yeux de Vash. Roderich regretta aussitôt sa phrase.

-Reste ici, je vais aller voir dans les bois. Surtout, ne t'inquiète pas!

Il ne laissa pas le temps au forgeron de protester ou de dire quoi que ce soit: il partit sans attendre près des portes.

-Vous auriez vu Lili? demanda Roderich aux gardes. Elle est sortie il y a deux heures environ.

-Non… fit Matthias, le garde de la porte Ouest. Essaie les autres portes.

Roderich suivit son conseil et ce fut Berwald, à la porte Nord, qui confirma avoir vu la jeune fille.

Le brun s'élança dans la forêt à la recherche de son élève.

oOo

-Et à ce moment-là, le Comte se…

Gil s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase.

-Quelqu'un vient. annonça-t-il après avoir humé l'air. Je sens une odeur… Lili, je ne peux pas rester. Si un villageois me voit, je doute qu'il réagisse aussi bien que toi. Je dois m'en aller.

La petite eut l'air tellement déçue qu'il ajouta:

-Mais, si tu veux, on peut se retrouver ici la semaine prochaine, au même endroit. Et je finirai l'histoire.

-D'accord! accepta joyeusement Lili.

Gil disparut à toute vitesse.

A peine avait-il quitté les lieux que, sur le chemin, en contrebas, Lili vit apparaître Roderich.

Elle grimaça à l'idée de son énorme retard. Et aussi à l'idée de trouver une excuse. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Roderich qu'elle avait fait la connaissance du loup… Elle le mettrait en danger.

Et elle n'en avait pas envie.

-Lili! appela Roderich.

La jeune fille redescendit sur la route, un tas de bois entre les bras.

-Ah, Roderich! Je suis terriblement désolée! s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec le bois, et…

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. la rassura Roderich. Tu vas bien?

-Oui, bien sûr!

-Il ne t'est rien arrivé?

-Non, je t'assure.

-Bon. Donne-moi ça, on va aller le déposer à la forge. Tu n'auras pas cours aujourd'hui, on reprendra demain, d'accord? Il vaut mieux que tu passes la soirée avec Vash, sinon il risque de mourir d'inquiétude.

Lili hocha la tête.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté son professeur. Elle repensait à son après-midi riche en surprises. Et elle attendait déjà le prochain avec impatience.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu!<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :D

A bientôt et passez une bonne soirée d'Halloween ~


	2. Chapter 2

Oh oh oh ~

Joyeux Noël!

Disclaimer: les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Note: voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je vous souhaite en outre d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année.

Concernant ce chapitre, il a été écrit au son de musique fantasy et de la BO de _The Hobbit - The Desolation of Smaug, _parce que je suis allée voir le troisième (les trois, en fait, mais soit) et que je n'en suis pas encore tout à fait remise...

J'avais écrit ce chapitre sur papier et le recopiage fut pénible, excusez-moi s'il reste des fautes!

Bonne lecture, j'attends vos reviews :3

* * *

><p>Chapitre II<p>

Les arbres étendaient leurs branches squelettiques dans une forêt saupoudrée de blanc. Le tapis de feuilles mortes, sur le sol, s'était paré d'une blancheur uniforme, glacée et hivernale.

Il avait neigé pendant plusieurs jours mais c'était désormais terminé, bien que le ciel gris soit encore chargé de flocons.

Dans ce décor enneigé, un loup blanc avançait. Il se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage et il était presque impossible de l'en dissocier si on ne prêtait pas attention aux traces de pattes qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Gilbert hésitait. Il ne savait pas si Lili viendrait aujourd'hui, vu l'épaisse couche de neige. Il espérait que oui.

Renouer avec cette jeune fille lui avait fait –et lui faisait– un bien fou. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, et rien que ça, c'était déjà exceptionnel. Au fil de leurs rencontres, ils étaient même devenus amis.

Alors…

Alors il y avait encore de l'espoir. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Gilbert arriva au lieu où Lili et lui se retrouvaient d'habitude. Elle n'y était pas.

Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Gilbert se résolut à attendre.

oOo

Roderich n'avait pas encore prononcé son habituelle phrase "tu as bien travaillé, nous en resterons là pour aujourd'hui." que Lili avait déjà fermé le piano et s'était déjà levée.

-Tu as l'air bien pressée de me quitter, dis-moi…

La jeune fille rit, les joues légèrement plus roses que d'ordinaire.

-C'est que j'ai prévu d'aller dans les bois avec quelques amis pour profiter de la neige! se justifia-t-elle.

Le professeur de piano fronça les sourcils, suspicieux, et répliqua:

-Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu vas réellement dans le bois plusieurs fois par semaine depuis deux mois?

La déception et l'angoisse d'avoir été percée à jour se marquèrent momentanément sur le visage enfantin, puis elle se mordit la lèvre, coupable et hésitante.

Et elle se lança:

-Bon, je vais te le dire mais uniquement parce que tu n'es pas Vash et que tu ne t'énerveras pas. Enfin, je l'espère.

-Est-ce si grave que ça?

-Non, non, bien sûr! Mais tu connais Vash… Il réagit toujours de façon excessive.

-Je ne connais que trop bien ce trait de caractère, en effet. Je t'écoute.

Lili préféra ne pas tourner autour du pot.

-Dans la forêt, j'ai rencontré un loup.

Roderich demeura muet d'effarement.

-…Le loup. crut bon de spécifier Lili.

Le professeur sembla s'éveiller de sa perplexité et déclara, tranchant:

-Il est dangereux.

-Non! le défendit Lili. C'est faux, il est très gentil. Il m'a évité une vilaine chute la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il me raconte des histoires de capes et d'épées et il a une voix fascinante, très grave, rocailleuse, mais très douce. Je pourrais l'écouter pendant des heures! … Et c'est ce que je fais, d'ailleurs… Oh, et ses yeux! Ils ont toujours l'air triste, mélancoliques quand il arrive, mais ils le sont moins lorsqu'il repart. Parfois, on jour à cache-cache. Mais il sent mon odeur alors il me trouve à chaque fois et on finit par changer de jeu. Même s'il est très drôle quand il essaie de faire comme s'il ne savait pas où j'étais. Il me parle du château, aussi. De ses domestiques. Son cuisinier, Francis, me fait des pâtisseries parfois. Ce sont les meilleures que j'aie jamais mangées. Une fois, c'était celles de son majordome, c'était assez effrayant… Ca l'a fait beaucoup rire, d'ailleurs. Et moi j'aime l'entendre rire, c'est comme un ronronnement à l'intérieur de son ventre, et ses yeux sont vraiment magnifiques.

Elle reprit sa respiration et guetta une réaction chez son professeur de musique. Elle ne vint jamais.

Lili recommença à parler, mais plus doucement cette fois.

-Il se sent très seul, tu sais. J'en suis persuadée. Il souffre énormément au fond de lui. Je trouve vraiment injuste que les gens aient peur de lui à cause d'une vieille légende alors qu'il est si gentil. Alors que lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est de la compagnie. A chaque fois que je m'en vais, il me remercie. D'être venue. D'être restée avec lui, tout simplement.

-Mais…

-Il ne me ferait aucun mal! le coupa Lili.

-Tu en es sûre? demanda Roderich.

-Certaine. Rompre son seul lien avec le monde le condamnerait à la solitude. Je crois que ça le détruirait.

-Tu peux vraiment lui faire confiance?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-…Tu me promets de faire attention?

-Promis! N'aie crainte, si son cuisinier est si doué pour les desserts, c'est que son maître ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de manger de la chaire fraîche! rit-elle.

Roderich sourit malgré lui.

-Allez, file. Je ne dirai rien à Vash. Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop du village et rentre avant la tombée de la nuit.

Elle rit à nouveau, aux anges, et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue avant d'attraper une cape doublée de fourrure et de s'engouffrer dans la froideur de l'extérieur.

Elle s'aventura sur le chemin enneigé, salua les gardes d'un grand sourire et arriva dans la forêt, où elle goûta un moment le silence cotonneux de l'hiver et le froid revigorant de la nature.

Lili retrouva enfin son ami, qui l'attendait apparemment, roulé en une épaisse boule duveteuse autour d'un petit feu.

S'il avait été humain, elle aurait pu voir un sourire illuminer son visage. Elle ne vit que la lueur dans ses yeux qui reflétaient un cœur réchauffé de l'intérieur.

-Tu es venue… dit-il, entre soupir et soulagement.

-Je ne me serais absentée pour rien au monde! assura Lili.

Elle s'installa contre son flanc et demanda:

-Tu veux bien me raconter l'histoire du comte encore une fois?

Le loup émit une sorte de ricanement.

-C'est vraiment ta préférée, hum? Soit, puisque tel est ton désir, petite demoiselle.

Et il initia son récit.

C'était tellement différent de la légende qu'on racontait d'habitude! Il y avait bien plus de détails, surtout croustillants, et Gil ne se contentait pas de survoler les faits. Il les relatait dans les formes et y ajoutait plusieurs histoires parallèles, des anecdotes et des faits inédits.

L'écoutant, Lili s'était endormie lorsqu'il eut terminé l'histoire. La nuit tombait et le feu s'était éteint depuis un moment, un peu avant que la jeune fille ne s'assoupisse, lovée contre le loup.

Gil s'attarda un moment à la contemplation de cette adorable petite humaine, si joviale, si joyeuse, si insouciante. Même endormie, elle conservait ce timide sourire.

En cent ans, rencontrer Lili avait assurément été la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Gilbert. Se lier avec un être humain… A nouveau… Il ne l'aurait jamais espéré.

Un flocon atterrit sur le museau de l'animal. Un autre se logea entre ses oreilles.

Il commençait à neiger. Lili dormait encore.

Elle allait avoir froid et tomber malade! Et Gil n'en avait aucune envie. Mais que pouvait-il faire? La réveiller? Non, si elle s'était endormie c'est qu'elle en avait besoin… Autant la laisser en profiter. La ramener au village? Les hommes prendraient peur et lui donneraient la chasse. Ce dont il se passerait parfaitement.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire à attendre que Lili attrape froid.

Il la ramènerait au château. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Soit elle se réveillerait en chemin, soit elle continuerait à se reposer dans un lit confortable. Et lorsqu'elle serait à nouveau consciente, Gil la ramènerait aussi près que possible du village.

Il la ramassa délicatement au sol et l'installa sur son dos puis, à petits pas, il commença son voyage à travers les flocons tombant de plus en plus fort.

oOo

Roderich allait entamer son repas lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Trois coups brefs et nerveux.

Les sourcils froncés, il abandonna son poisson et alla ouvrir, découvrant Vash, hagard, devant sa porte.

-Hé bien? Tu gardes Lili à dîner? demanda-t-il avec agressivité.

-Non, répondit-il, elle est partie il y a plusieurs heures déjà. Elle devait… Aller jouer dans les bois avec ses amis. Elle n'est pas rentrée?

L'inquiétude le gagnait. Peut-être que finalement… Il aurait dû l'empêcher d'aller rejoindre son "ami".

-Non. tempêta le forgeron. Et il fait nuit noire!

-Ahem, écoute, on va aller la chercher, hum? Va voir au sud, je vais au nord, d'accord? Un groupe qui babille, on va vite les retrouver.

Vash partit sans attendre et le brun l'initia après avoir soufflé toutes les chandelles qui illuminaient sa maison.

La dernière fois que Lili avait disparu, il l'avait retrouvée dans les bois aux alentours de la porte Nord. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'y trouverait cette fois aussi et il mettrait la main dessus avant son frère. A moins que… Non, mieux valait ne pas encore envisager le pire.

Malgré la neige tombante, il atteignit bientôt un endroit dégagé et, à la lueur d'une lanterne, constata la présence d'un feu à peine refroidi et, sur le sol, de traces d'une imposante masse aux côtés de la forme d'un petit corps.

De là partaient des traces de pattes…

Qui se dirigeaient vers le château.

Roderich blêmit et se remit en marche avec détermination.

Si cet animal maudit avait enlevé Lili…

Hé bien, ils allaient rapidement faire connaissance.

Lui, Roderich, puis Vash et enfin tout le village.

oOo

Roderich eut la surprise de trouver la grille ouverte, comme une invitation à y entrer. L'imposante porte de bois de l'entrée n'était pas non plus verrouillée.

A l'intérieur, un agréable fumet de viande mijotante assaillit les narines du pianiste, qui se retrouva dans un hall de marbre froid. La lumière était douce, chaleureuse, rassurante après les ténèbres de la forêt. Les murs, pour ce qu'il en distinguait, étaient raisonnablement tapissés de portraits et autres tableaux d'un excellent goût artistique.

Face à lui, Roderich aperçut un grand escalier de marbre aux rampes ouvragées et sculptées. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'émerveiller du prodige architectural car il vit qu'une chose les descendait et sursauta.

La… Créature se tenait debout et portait des vêtements raffinés, élégants et d'une qualité supérieure évidente. Elle était plus grande que lui d'au moins une tête et sa carrure était deux fois plus large que celle du jeune villageois. Elle avait des mains humains mais leur dos et les avant-bras qu'il devinait sous le tissu étaient recouverts d'un pelage blanc immaculé.

Le plus saisissant restait son visage. Allongé comme un museau, avec pourtant des mâchoires humaines. Des oreilles légèrement pointues et plus allongées que la moyenne. Des yeux sanguins, des canines acérées.

Roderich ne savait pas si ce qu'il avait en face de lui était un homme ou un loup.

Parce que c'était les deux. Aussi abominable que cela puisse être. Cette chose était à moitié un humain et à moitié un loup.

Sa voix résonna dans le hall.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite un jour.

Rocailleuse. Grave. Douce. Comme Lili la lui avait décrite, l'ironie en plus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Lili?! s'écria Roderich en se ruant sur lui. Relâchez-la, espèce de monstre!

Désormais plus proche, Roderich put remarquer l'éclat des yeux rouges. Leur tristesse. Leur douleur. Leur souffrance.

-Fermez-la. Elle dort.

-Peu importe! Où est-elle? Je veux la voir!

-Non, elle dort.

-Que lui avez-vous fait? Répondez! Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

-Elle se porte comme un charme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez? Je serais prêt à tout pour que vous la relâchiez, mais s'il vous plaît ne lui faites pas de mal.

D'agressive, la voix de Roderich était devenue suppliante. Le pianiste s'agenouilla sur une marche aux pieds de la créature, qui fut assez surprise et détailla le jeune homme.

-Qui êtes-vous, pour elle? Son frère?

-Non. Peu importe qui je suis, relâchez-la! Prenez-moi en échange s'il le faut mais…

-Hé, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée du tout! le coupa le loup. Je vais te garder. Après tout… On n'insulte pas impunément Gilbert-le-Grand.

Ce dernier tourna les talons et gravit les marches, laissant derrière lui un Roderich interdit.

-Arthy! On a de la visite. annonça la voix de la créature.

Un jeune homme en livrée de majordome fit son entrée dans le hall et attendit ses instructions.

-Donne-lui… continua son maître. Notre meilleure chambre. Et veille à ce qu'il ne manque de rien.

On emmena Roderich dans une chambre du premier étage sans qu'il n'oppose aucune résistance, trop choqué qu'il était pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser. On lui attribua une chambre luxueuse. Il n'y prêta aucune attention.

La voix du maître des lieux s'éleva, comme sortie de nulle part:

-Restez dans votre chambre tant que je reconduis Lili à sa demeure. N'ayant crainte, je suis homme de parole. D'autant que… Je ne lui veux aucun mal… Et ne mérite aucunement vos paroles déplacées.

Puis il se tut et Roderich fut abandonné dans le silence.

oOo

Lorsque Lili ouvrit les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas les lieux. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre la plus spacieuse et la plus luxueuse qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Elle avait dormi trop longtemps… Et trop profondément. Elle ignorait même où elle était! Mais elle ne regrettait pas de s'être laissé bercer par la voix de Gil.

Elle roula sur le côté et se retrouva face à un inconnu qui la regardait dormir.

Son apparence avait changé… Mais ses yeux étaient identiques.

Gil.

Elle ne cilla même pas, au contraire. Un sourire tendre étira ses fines lèvres.

-Alors tu as aussi une apparence… Humaine. constata-t-elle.

Il eut un rire sarcastique.

-Tout est relatif…

-Je l'aime bien. déclara la jeune fille.

Gilbert quitta son chevet sans répondre et dit:

-Lève-toi… Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et demanda:

-Gil… On est au château, n'est-ce pas?

Il acquiesça.

-Je suis désolé.

Mais Lili ignora les excuses et rit.

-C'est loin d'être aussi laid et lugubre que le disent les légendes!

Gil soupira et marmonna:

-Elles n'ont même pas épargné le château… C'est fou ce que les hommes ont l'art de colporter des ragots. Au sujet des hommes… Quelqu'un est venu te chercher.

-Vash?

-Il ne m'a pas révélé son identité. Et le torturer pour l'apprendre n'est pas du tout mon genre.

-Il était armé jusqu'aux dents?

-Non, en aucune façon. Il a les cheveux bruns, courts et des yeux violets, un assez beau garçon, et…

-Roderich?

-Si c'est le nom que porte cette description, ainsi soit-il. Hé bien, Roderich m'a supplié de le laisser séjourner au château un moment, et dans mon immense mansuétude je lui ai accordé ce privilège. C'est pourquoi il ne va pas nous accompagner au village.

-Mais…

-En route!

oOo

Vash, après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses, retourna chez lui dans une colère et une anxiété peu communes.

Il y découvrit Lili qui l'attendait à table comme si tout était normal. Elle lui sourit mais il lança:

-Où étais-tu?

-Chez Peter! assura-t-elle précipitamment. Après la neige, il nous a fallut du temps pour nous réchauffer et…

-Et Roderich?

-Roderich?

-Il te cherche depuis plusieurs heures.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu…

-Il est dans les bois. A ta recherche. En pleine nuit.

-Je vais lui dire que je suis rentrée!

-Tu n'iras nulle part ce soir! gronda Vash. Je vais voir si j'arrive à le trouver.

Vash quitta leur maison. Mais aucun garde n'avait vu Roderich revenir. L'armurier préféra attendre le matin pour partir à sa recherche.

Quant à Lili, elle s'endormit en pensant à Gil qui lui disait:

"A la semaine prochaine. Surtout prend soin de toi et fais attention de ne pas attraper froid."

avant de disparaître dans la nuit une fois que Lili fut à une centaine de mètres de la porte Nord.

oOo

Roderich s'était résolu à sa vie de prisonnier. Prisonnier d'une prison dorée, certes, car on ne pouvait rêver mieux comme cellule. Néanmoins, il fut surpris lorsqu'on frappa délicatement à la porte et que le nouvel arrivant attendit son approbation pour l'ouvrir.

Il referma la garde-robe –objet d'étude du moment, rempli de vêtements dignes d'un aristocrates de la capitale quoiqu'un peu trop grands pour lui– et autorisa le visiteur à entrer.

C'était le majordome. "Arthy". Arthur, probablement.

-Le dîner est servi, Monsieur.

Roderich allait de surprise en surprise. On le traitait même comme un invité de marque…!

Il suivit le blond jusqu'à une vaste salle à manger où trônait, devant la cheminée, une longue table de bois ciré. On l'installa à la place d'honneur, le plus prêt du feu, pour qu'il savoure son repas dans une chaleur agréable.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul couvert. Une argenterie fine et hors de prix.

-Vais-je dîner seul?

-Monsieur a estimé que "la compagnie d'un monstre vous couperait l'appétit. Il a donc prit les mesures qui s'imposaient pour vous permettre de déguster comme il se doit les mets de notre chef qui est, sans mentir, le meilleur du Royaume!" Il vous souhaite par ailleurs une bonne soirée.

Le majordome se retira.

D'une double porte battante à la droite de Roderich surgit un jeune homme blond portant un catogan, l'air jovial et les yeux rieurs, les bras chargés de lourds plateaux de nourriture.

A la vue de cette surabondance de préparations culinaires toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres, Roderich n'avait déjà plus faim.

oOo

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps lorsque le château devint silencieux. Seule la tour Sud demeurait éclairée, car il s'y tenait une réunion importante.

Ils étaient trois à y prendre part. Francis, le cuisinier qui avait terminé son œuvre de remise en ordre des cuisines –où plutôt qui l'avait laissée à son second, Antonio, le maître d'armes désœuvré reconverti en jardinier tout aussi désœuvré en cette période hivernale, et évidemment Gilbert.

L'humeur n'était pas vraiment à la fête. Pour tout dire, Gilbert se faisait proprement remonter les bretelles par ceux qui étaient autant ses amis que ses compagnons d'infortune et ses domestiques.

-Je ne comprends pas! répéta Antonio avec incrédulité. Comment as-tu pu!? –il était même offusqué– Pourquoi tu l'as fait rester, Madre de Dios?

Francis en rajouta:

-Il t'a traité de monstre… Même si pour ma part je ne me plains pas, puisqu'il m'a félicité pour ma cuisiner, il y a mieux comme hôte, ne crois-tu pas? Lili, par exemple, elle est tellement adorable…

Gilbert garda le silence. Il leur tournait le dos, contemplant à travers une fenêtre le parc enneigé, se tenant debout alors qu'eux étaient assis dans de confortables fauteuils à haut dossier de velours bleu nuit.

Puis la voix profonde de l'homme-loup résonna:

-D'abord, il n'est pas désagréable à regarder. Ensuite… Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Sa voix se résumait à un murmure.

-Même quelqu'un qui en est persuadé pourrait s'en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas? Comme il s'est proposé lui-même pour un séjour d'observation, j'ai… Je me suis dit que, peut-être… Quand il serait de retour au village…

-Tu prévois de le relâcher? s'étonna Antonio, qui avait décidément eu son lot de surprises pour la soirée. Mais, et si…

Gilbert le coupa.

-Si un jour il se sent suffisamment en confiance pour me le demander… Pourquoi pas? Mais pas avant qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de son erreur.

-Alors tu crois vraiment… commença Francis.

-Jusqu'ici j'ai toujours eu trop peur de s'essayer. Aujourd'hui… Si jamais nous échouons, que me restera-t-il à perdre? Si je veux changer les choses, c'est maintenant ou jamais, n'est-ce pas, Francis?

Le blond acquiesça.

-Je croyais que tu avais refusé de tenter le coup. lui rappela Antonio.

Gilbert baissa la tête.

-C'est vrai. Et c'est toujours le cas. Je me fiche de savoir s'il aura une incidence sur mon destin ou mon état. Mais… Ses mains… Vous avez vu ses mains?

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la pâle lumière de la lune qui illuminait la pièce.

-C'est un pianiste. reprit-il. Si je l'ai fait rester, c'est surtout parce que j'espère que, pour mes derniers instants, il pourra rendre à cette maison sa gaieté d'antan… Qu'il pourra remplacer Ludwig.

* * *

><p>Le mystère s'installe... J'espère, en tout cas.<p>

Traduction:

Madre de dios : Mère de Dieu (juron espagnol)

Je tiens juste à préciser que malgré la dernière phrase, cette n'est pas du Germancest, en aucune façon!

Ah, et la voix de Gil, c'est celle de Richard Armitage/Thorin Oakenshield *w*

Voilà voilà...

Joyeux Noël encore une fois~


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour~

Me revoici pour le 3ème chapitre de Behind the Beast!

Disclaimer: fic librement inspirée de_ La Belle et la Bête_, les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Note: Désolée de poster si longtemps après le deuxième chapitre, mais j'ai été quelque peu prise par une pièce de théâtre puis par Seguimi O Uccidimi... J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. Les mots ont glissé tous seuls, et franchement, c'était un plaisir. Ah, j'aime ces périodes de motivation où ma productivité m'épate moi-même...

Merci pour l'intérêt manifesté à cette fanfic!

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

* * *

><p>Chapitre III<p>

Lorsque Roderich se réveilla, au petit matin, il fut le premier surpris. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais aussi bien dormi… Fait surprenant que ça lui arrive dans un lieu totalement inconnu et réputé hostile.

Peu après, on frappa à la porte. Le majordome, Arthur, l'ouvrit doucement et passa la tête dans l'ouverture.

-Bonjour, Monsieur. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi? s'enquit-il.

-Etrangement… Oui.

-Je vous apporte le thé du matin.

Décidément, les gens du château avaient une façon bien particulière de traiter leurs prisonniers. Mais Roderich n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire…

Il laissa le blond s'approcher du lit et déposer sur la table de nuit un petit plateau en argent, sur lequel trônait une tasse et une théière d'une qualité admirable. Ca changeait de la vieille bouilloire cabossée de chez les Edelstein…

Arthur démontra son savoir-faire et servit une tasse d'un thé léger, orangé, qu'il tendit à Roderich.

Alors que celui-ci savourait le breuvage chaud qui lui fit le plus grand bien pour chasser les dernières bribes de sommeil de son esprit, Arthur l'interrogea:

-Aurez-vous besoin d'aide pour votre toilette, Monsieur?

-Pardon?

-Il y a une salle de bains attenante à votre chambre. Mais, aurez-vous besoin de moi pour vous vêtir?

-Heu… Non, je… Saurai parfaitement me débrouiller… marmonna-t-il, incrédule.

-Je n'en doutais pas. Néanmoins, si je puis me permettre une remarque, Monsieur, il me semble que le précédent occupant de cette chambre vous dépassait en… En taille et en largeur. Le château regorge d'autres chambres et je sais où trouver des vêtements qui vous siéraient mieux.

-Non, écoutez, je n'ai pas envie de déposséder qui que ce soit de ses vêtements…

-Il y a des lustres qu'il n'en a plus besoin, Monsieur, rassurez-vous. Et, en tant que majordome, je ne pourrais me résoudre à vous laisser quitter cette chambre dans des habits trop grands, cela serait fort peu esthétique et fort peu convenable de ma part.

-J'imagine qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de protester, Arthur?

-C'est exact, Monsieur.

Le majordome sourit puis se dirigea vers la porte, mais Roderich le retint.

-A ce propos, Arthur… Pourriez-vous arrêter avec tous ces "Monsieur"? Je ne suis qu'un villageois, c'est assez gênant et… Assez lassant. Appelez-moi Roderich.

-Je tâcherai de m'en rappeler, Monsieur Roderich.

Il ne se départit pas de son sourire et quitta la pièce alors que le brun levait les yeux au ciel.

De nouveau seul, Roderich termina sa tasse de thé et se leva, s'étira, puis partit en quête de ladite salle de bains, qu'il trouva sans peine –c'était la pièce sur laquelle donnait la porte en face de la garde-robe monumentale qui ne lui servirait à rien.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, ôta une chemise de nuit qu'il avait trouvée, pliée sur le lit à son attention, la veille après le repas, et se rafraîchit tout le corps. Sur le bord du bassin de marbre se trouvait un flacon de parfum. Il ignorait si on l'avait placé là pour lui ou s'il appartenait à ce fameux ancien propriétaire, aussi n'en utilisa-t-il pas –question de respect– mais il ne put s'empêcher d'en respirer la fragrance… Une douce odeur de forêt, mêlée à un soupçon d'agrume et de jasmin.

Arthur reparut bientôt, les bras chargés de vêtements plus beaux les uns que les autres. Il les disposa dans un placard de la chambre mais garda un ensemble bleu nuit dont il revêtit Roderich. Le jeune homme avait tenté de le faire lui même mais, n'ayant jamais eu affaire à des atours si compliqués, il rendit les armes.

Ce fut à peine s'il se reconnut lorsque, passant devant un miroir qui trônait dans un couloir, il se contempla revêtu de ces hauts-de-chausse et gilet de soie d'un bleu sombre, par-dessus une chemise légère mais d'un tissu plus doux et raffiné que ce qu'il connaissait. Il se fit l'effet du plus noble et distingué aristocrate, et il était persuadé que personne, au village, n'avait jamais vu de si beaux atours.

Roderich eut encore besoin d'Arthur pour retrouver le chemin de la salle à manger. Une fois arrivés, le majordome disparut en cuisine, abandonnant le brun à la même place qu'hier. Et toujours avec un seul couvert. Des cuisines, il entendit une exclamation étouffée, un claquement qui ressemblait vraisemblablement au bruit d'une gifle, et un éclat de rire. Les sourcils froncés, le villageois vit bientôt le cuisinier, Francis, sortir de son atelier, comme il aimait appeler les cuisines. Il avait l'air guilleret, et pourtant sa joue gauche s'ornait d'une légère teinte rouge –ce qui confirmait l'hypothèse de la gifle.

Il apportait des paniers de pain brioché, différents bocaux de verre remplis de confitures diverses, un plat d'œufs brouillés, une assiette de saucisses frites, du pain d'épices…

-Je vous souhaite un bon appétit! déclara-t-il avec son habituelle voix chantante.

-Attendez! le retint Roderich. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais arriver à manger tout ça? Tout seul? Pourquoi suis-je seul à prendre le petit-déjeuner?

-C'est que, répondit le cuisinier avec gêne, la maison n'a pas d'autre invité pour le moment.

-Je ne suis pas un invité.

-Certes, mais vous m'avez compris.

-Et est-ce l'habitude du maître de maison de laisser un prisonnier vivre et manger comme un Comte tant que le Châtelain vit comme un prisonnier?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas de la santé de Gilbert. Il a mangé de bonne heure ce matin. Je suis persuadé que votre intérêt quant à son alimentation lui fera plaisir.

-Mais…

-Bon appétit.

Francis disparut de nouveau à son office.

oOo

En cuisine, Arthur dégustait un thé lorsque le chef revint, et déjeunait avec une simple tranche de pain.

-Oh, Arthy, mon cœur, tu me fais de la peine avec ton pain sec et ton eau aromatisée…

-Ca s'appelle du thé, 'spèce d'ignorant. Et mon pain me convient très bien.

-As-tu à ce point mal pris ma salutation matinale que tu ne m'accordes pas un regard?

-Y a une nette différence entre une "salutation matinale" et un baiser sauvage, et d'ailleurs je te prierai de…

-Plus un mot! l'interrompit Francis, tendant l'oreille vers l'escalier qui débouchait dans les cuisines depuis les quartiers des domestiques. Voilà le petiot.

-Je t'ai entendu, bastardo. grogna une voix d'adolescent encore à moitié endormi.

-Bonjour, Lovino. l'accueillit Francis. Tu sembles de bonne humeur, ce matin! C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives?

-Y a un problème? Si t'as des réclamations à faire, va voir le connard qui m'a laissé toute la vaisselle de la journée d'hier.

-Qui donc a eu l'impudence de t'exploiter de la sorte? s'interrogea ironiquement le blond. Allez, viens t'asseoir, je t'ai préparé de quoi me faire pardonner, Cuoco.

Lovino lui lança un regard furieux en traversant les cuisines pour s'asseoir –ou plutôt se laisser tomber– à côté d'Arthur sur un banc, disposé près d'une longue table de chêne pour que les domestiques puissent prendre leurs repas à leur aise.

La table, assez éloignée de la porte donnant dans la vaste salle à manger, se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, dont les murs étaient occupés par des fourneaux, des armoires, des placards, des fours et autres meubles de cuisine. Francis, quant à lui, se tenait adossé à un placard et couvait ses deux collègues d'un regard à la fois pétillant et bienveillant.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? s'impatienta Lovino.

-Un fondant au chocolat pour le thé de cet après-midi. Mais j'en ai fait de trop, par le plus grand des hasards, et vois-tu, ça me ferait mal de devoir le jeter.

-C'est bon, amène.

-…S'il te plaît. compléta Arthur tandis que Francis ouvrait un garde-manger et en ressortait un gâteau miniature.

-Fais-toi plaisir, Lovino. déclara le cuisinier en le déposant devant son assistant. Après, il va falloir éplucher les pommes de terre et les carottes, désosser le poulet, nettoyer la salade et préparer le…

-Ca va, ça va! bougonna Lovino. J'vais les faire, tes corvées. Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes pour manger sans y penser.

Arthur sourit en terminant sa tasse de thé. Quoiqu'ils pouvaient se dire et s'envoyer comme vacheries, les deux cuisiniers aimaient travailler ensemble, il le savait. Et ils formaient un incroyable duo, capable des plus périlleuses prouesses gastronomiques.

-Allez, bonne journée. Je vais continuer mon travail. annonça Arthur, qui, quittant la cuisine, passa repêcher Roderich pour le ramener à sa chambre.

En chemin, il lui vint une idée, qu'il soumit aussitôt à leur hôte.

-Cela vous plairait-il de visiter le château?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

-En ai-je le droit? Je veux dire, est-ce que je peux déambuler dans le château à ma guise?

-Il y a évidemment des lieux auxquels vous n'aurez pas accès, pas plus que quiconque ici. Certains endroits sont condamnés, où seul notre maître est autorisé à aller. Mais il y a nombres de lieux où vous pourrez vous rendre et où il sera plus agréable de passer le temps. Me suivez-vous?

-Avec plaisir.

Ils commencèrent la visite par l'étage des chambres. Vraisemblablement, Roderich en était le seul occupant…

Puis Arthur le fit descendre au rez-de-chaussée, remontra la salle à manger et le hall d'entrée. Il y avait de nombreuses portes closes dans ce dernier, et Roderich eut bientôt le privilège de découvrir différents salons, une salle de réception –et dire qu'il trouvait déjà la salle à manger immense, une galerie de peintures et un jardin d'hiver. Comme Arthur n'en fit qu'un tour rapide, Roderich résolut de revenir et d'admirer le tout plus en détail.

Ensuite, ils remontèrent et visitèrent le premier étage. Il n'y avait que deux portes, monumentales, à deux battants décorés de dorures.

Lorsque le villageois pénétra dans la première pièce, il eut le souffle coupé.

Devant lui, une vaste salle parquée, baignée par la pâle lumière d'un soleil d'hiver qui arrivait par d'immenses baies vitrées donnant sur des petits balcons ouvragés.

Le plus époustouflant, c'était les instruments.

Des cuivres, des bois, des cordes… Tous disposés en arc de cercle, au centre duquel trônait un piano à queue de bois vernis. Une pièce magnifique.

-Y a-t-il donc tant de musiciens parmi les habitants du domaine?

Arthur eut une moue consternée.

-Ils ne sont plus guère nombreux. Mais, il fut un temps où ce château ne connaissait jamais le silence. Monsieur était un pianiste d'exception, et il jouait jour et nuit pour notre plus grand plaisir. Et lorsque nous recevions des invités, nombreux étaient ceux qui jouaient, et la fête devenait un prétexte pour rassembler les meilleurs musiciens de l'aristocratie du royaume et se délecter de leur art. Vous le voyez, un orchestre aurait pu tenir dans cette pièce et accueillir un bal en ce même lieu. De plus, lorsque, l'été, on ouvrait les portes vitrées, il était possible de prendre le thé où le dîner sur les terrasses que vous pouvez deviner d'ici.

-Cet endroit est… Plus beau que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Il vous reste la bibliothèque à voir. C'est juste à côté.

Roderich eut des difficultés à s'arracher à la contemplation de la salle de musique. Et à réprimer son envie de s'asseoir au piano et de l'essayer, d'entendre un morceau résonner dans ce lieu à l'acoustique probablement optimale.

Cela dit, il ne fut pas déçu de découvrir la bibliothèque, qui était au moins aussi large que la salle voisine, aussi claire et aussi élégante.

Les murs étaient tapissés de hautes bibliothèques soutenant des livres aux riches reliures chatoyantes. Des échelles couraient de l'une à l'autre pour atteindre les planches les plus élevées.

Au centre de la pièce, les bibliothèques formaient un labyrinthe menant à un petit espace circulaire, avec des tables basses, des lampes et des fauteuils rebondis pour lire confortablement.  
>–Avec la permission de mon hôte, je pourrais passer des heures ici. déclara Roderich, rêveur.<p>

Mais ils ressortirent, et Arthur reprit les escaliers pour monter au deuxième. Arrivé à la porte de sa chambre, le villageois remarqua d'étroits escaliers, au bout du couloir, qui offraient un passage à travers un couloir de pierre froide.

-Excusez-moi… On ne monte pas?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous emmener aux étages supérieurs. C'est la tour Sud, je vous interdis formellement, au nom de mon Maître, de vous y aventurer.

-Pourquoi?

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'y aller.

-Mais qu'y a-t-il là-bas que je ne peux voir?

-Pas seulement vous, mais tout le château. Personne n'y va jamais sans l'autorisation du Maître. Par mes aïeux, je ne sais depuis combien de temps on y a pas pris les poussières…

-Et qu'est-ce que votre maître cache là-bas?

-…Un atelier de peinture. L'atelier de Romeo, l'ami du Comte Ulrich Beilschmidt. Il est sinistre. Fermé depuis sa disparition. Mon maître s'y rend de temps en temps, mais Feliciano, le petit-fils de Romeo qui a hérité de son talent de peintre, a son propre atelier dans le parc, attenant au château. A présent suivez-moi, je vous reconduis à votre chambre.

Le majordome s'était exprimé plus froidement qu'auparavant, ce qui inquiéta Roderich. Avait-il mis le doigt sur quelque chose de louche? Assurément. A moins que le fantôme du peintre ne soit resté hanter son ancien domaine, il n'y avait aucune raison d'en interdire l'accès… Quelque chose devait être caché là-bas. Quelque chose d'honteux, que l'homme-loup voulait à tout prix dissimuler aux yeux de tous.

Le villageois se laissa raccompagner, et n'osa pas ressortir de la chambre. Il s'était suffisamment fait remarquer pour aujourd'hui…

Mais être enfermé dans une pièce sans distraction était le meilleur moyen de se laisser aller à la réflexion, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Roderich commença bientôt à échafauder toutes sortes de théories saugrenues sur l'objet caché dans cet atelier.

oOo

Au village, Lili n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Ca faisait une semaine depuis le départ de Roderich, et chaque jour, Vash partait explorer la forêt un peu plus profondément, en quête d'une trace quelconque ou d'un indice. A son retour, il la questionnait. Toujours les mêmes questions. "Où étais-tu?", "Où étais-tu réellement?", "Avec qui?", "Où est Roderich?". Et lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'elle ignorait où son professeur avait disparu, il l'accablait de reproches.

"C'est à cause de toi s'il a disparu! Il était parti à ta recherche, et Dieu sait ce qui a pu lui arriver dans la forêt!"

Il était tellement hargneux que Lili avait plusieurs fois terminé la conversation en sanglots. Ce qui avait l'art de déstabiliser son frère, qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Au moins, il arrêtait de crier ou de parler. Il la regardait pendant quelques secondes, maladroit, ne sachant que faire. Il lui caressait ensuite les cheveux, marmonnait des excuses et sortait, passant le reste de la journée à la forge.

Lili n'avait pas dit un mot concernant Gil. Pas un indice. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait le protéger, mais elle était persuadée que révéler son existence aux villageois n'était pas une bonne idée.

Elle était également persuadée qu'il avait déjà trop souffert pour lui ajouter des ennuis –lui faire subir les foudres de Vash et salir à nouveau sa réputation dans le village, qui ne croyait plus vraiment à la légende et évitait seulement par superstition et tradition de s'aventurer du côté du vieux château des Beilschmidt.

L'éclat triste et terne de ses yeux la hantait. Elle comprenait qu'il se cachait là une souffrance non dite, et son ego surdimensionné n'était qu'une façade qui cachait autre chose, une blessure bien plus profonde que celle de son apparence.

Elle était presque certaine qu'au fond, au-delà de sa tristesse mal dissimulée, au-delà de sa fierté, il avait un cœur brisé.

Pour quelle raison, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle espérait pouvoir l'aider à le réparer et en apprendre plus sur la cause de ce chagrin.

Lorsque Lili fut certaine que Vash était parti, elle enfila une cape et quitta la maison.

Elle avait rendez-vous avec Gilbert…

oOo

Vash Zwingli avait beau avoir une réputation d'homme irascible, il était loin d'être bête. Aussi, il n'était pas dupe. Lili tramait quelque chose. Ou en tout cas, elle lui cachait quelque chose.  
>Il était sorti de la maison pour aller chercher du bois à la réserve, pour le feu, lorsqu'il entendit la porte du logis claquer. Bientôt, il vit Lili rejoindre la rue principale et se diriger vers la porte du village.<p>

Voilà qu'elle recommençait.

Il rentra à la maison, s'équipa pour une petite balade dans les bois et puis suivit le même chemin que sa sœur.

Elle avait de l'avance sur lui, tant mieux: elle risquait moins de le remarquer. Néanmoins, malgré la distance qui les séparait, Vash pouvait toujours suivre ses mouvements des yeux. Elle avançait, sans méfiance, à travers les bois. Elle s'arrêta dans une petite clairière et s'assit à même le sol, contre un tronc d'arbre renversé, et sembla attendre. Vash dénicha un poste d'observation qui lui permettait de voir sans être vu.

Il y eut bientôt du mouvement dans les fourrés près de Lili, et quelque chose en sortit.

C'est là que Vash n'en crut plus ses yeux.

_Hé bien tout devient clair…_

oOo

-Gil!

-Hé, comment vas-tu, petite Lili? demanda le loup qui lui faisait face.

Elle se précipita sur lui et enserra son encolure entre ses bras.

-Je vais bien. Et toi?

-Pas trop mal. Mon invité ne me donne pas trop de fil à retordre.

-Comment se porte Roderich?

-Oh, il va bien. Il est aux anges, même. Il a découvert la bibliothèque du vieux Beilschmidt, et depuis, il y passe ses journées. Tiens, Arthur doit même aller le rechercher dans les profondeurs des étagères pour le forcer à manger. Si mon majordome n'était pas là, il n'aurait pas passé la semaine.

Elle rit, remplissant le cœur de Gilbert de joie.  
>Le rire d'un enfant…<p>

Le château en regorgeait, autrefois. Jadis. A une douce époque révolue de rire, d'insouciance… De musique et de danse. Une époque agréable et lointaine, bien trop lointaine.

Ce son rappelait douloureusement ces heureux moments à Gilbert tout en lui rappelant qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Son monde s'était peut-être écroulé, ne se résumait peut-être plus qu'à une vieille tour désolée, mais le monde des autres continuait de tourner. Et lui aussi, il pouvait y prendre part.

-Oh, Lili, je t'ai apporté quelque chose…

Il lui présenta un petit panier.

-Lovino les a préparés exprès pour toi. dit-il en sortant un sac de toile rempli de petits biscuits ronds en pâte d'amande.

-Qui c'est, Lovino? demanda Lili.

-Il prendrait très mal ta réflexion… En fait, il me priverait de désert pendant un mois si il apprenait que je ne t'ai jamais parlé de lui. C'est mon cuisinier, le second de Francis… Enfin, second, ils se valent. Il en a eu marre que je rapporte tes éloges à Francis après chacune de mes visites, alors il a voulu sa part de compliments.

Lili croqua dans un biscuit et déclara:

-Ils se valent, en effet! Tu lui diras que je l'apprécie déjà et que ses biscuits sont divins!

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Il sera ravi, même s'il n'en montrera rien.

Et la discussion continua, dérivant sur les contes favoris de la jeune fille et sur le château de Gilbert.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus aucun biscuit, Gilbert dit:

-Il est temps que je parte, et que toi tu rentres chez toi.

Lili s'y résolut avec un soupir. Se relevant, elle enlaça Gilbert et puis, avant de partir, lui dit:

-Tu diras à Roderich que je travaille toujours mes morceaux… Et que… Vash s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Au revoir, Gil. A la semaine prochaine.

-A bientôt, Lili.

Il n'eut pas le cœur à demander qui était Vash. Il appréhendait la réponse. Aussi se contenta-t-il de rebrousser chemin et de rentrer au château à grandes foulées.  
>Une fois de retour, Arthur l'attendait avec des vêtements propres. Il reprit son apparence la plus proche d'un humain et se rhabilla.<p>

-Au fait, Arthy… Où est Roderich?

-Il prend le thé dans le jardin d'hiver, il discute de botanique avec Antonio.

-Très bien, pourrais-tu lui transmettre un message?

-Bien sûr.

oOo

Roderich aimait beaucoup le jardin d'hiver. L'œuvre d'Antonio.

Une pièce à l'arrière du château, entièrement murée de verre, ce qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le parc et les bois alentours et donnait l'impression d'être à l'extérieur, alors qu'en réalité, ils étaient bien au chaud à l'intérieur, enfoncés dans des fauteuils à hauts dossiers tendus de velours vert, assis à prendre le thé et à bavarder au milieu des plantes et arbustes en pots qui bénéficiaient des soins attentifs du jardinier amateur.  
>Arthur fit irruption dans la pièce, avec sa discrétion et sa distinction habituelles, et les interrompit d'un petit raclement de gorge.<p>

-Monsieur souhaite vous dire que…

-Pourquoi ne vient-il pas, s'il a quelque chose à me dire? demanda Roderich d'une fois douce.

Derrière Arthur se dessina une silhouette dans l'ombre, et la voix de Gilbert s'éleva.

-J'ignorais que vous tolériez un monstre. Il y a meilleure compagnie pour prendre le thé.

-Permettez-moi, avant de juger de la qualité de votre compagnie, d'apprendre d'abord à vous connaître. J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes. Qui vous êtes réellement, en dehors des légendes. Quelqu'un qui possède un si magnifique château, une si remarquable bibliothèque et une salle de musique à ce point impressionnante ne peut être un monstre impitoyable, sanguinaire et insensible. Je suis navré de vous avoir insulté et offensé... Je vous présente mes excuses.

Le cœur de Gilbert se serra. Il avança pour se trouver dans la lumière et capter le regard de Roderich.

Ca lui faisait un bien fou d'entendre ça… Il allait répondre aux excuses du villageois lorsque celui-ci reprit:

-J'ai vu la salle de musique, et j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un pianiste émérite… Croyez-vous que…

Le visage de l'homme-loup se ferma à l'évocation du pianiste émérite. Il coupa le brun dans sa question:

-Je voulais vous dire que Lili m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message. Elle travaille toujours ses morceaux, et Vash s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous.

Roderich parut gêné et décontenancé par cette annonce, et par le ton abrupte qui avait succédé à un éclat nouveau dans le regard de Gilbert, après qu'il eut entendu ses excuses.

-Merci pour la commission.

Le maître des lieux ne répondit rien et s'en retourna vers la sortie.

-Dinerez-vous avec moi ce soir?

-Non.

Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires, laissant un Roderich médusé et déçu, puis reprit la parole.

-Au fait, le pianiste émérite… Ce n'était pas moi. C'était mon petit frère.

Et il quitta les lieux.

* * *

><p>Here we are! J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'attends votre avis!<p>

Traductions:

Bastardo : bâtard (italien)

Cuoco : cuisinier (italien)

Le parfum respiré par Roderich est inspiré du parfum _Addict _de Dior... Parce que j'étais en manque d'inspiration et que c'est le mien u_u Ils le décrivent comme un parfum de jasmin, de mandarine de Sicile et de bois de Santal, voilà. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion (ou la présence d'esprit) de l'intégrer dans la suite, mais sur le coup ça me plaisait bien, même si c'est un détail.

Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt, à tout de suite si vous me faites l'honneur et le plaisir de laisser une review !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous~

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes...

**Pancak**: Merci pour ta review! Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je continuerai cette fic! En fait, elle a le privilège d'être complètement scénarisée jusqu'à la fin, donc je ne dois plus me casser la tête sur le script, contrairement à mes fics principales... Je suis contente de lire ton avis positif, et désolée, ça fait plus de deux mois entre deux chapitre :/ J'espère être plus rapide pour le suivant...

**Tsuki**: Merci d'avoir laissé une review! Ton retour me fait grand plaisir, j'espère que cette suite te plaira! Ne t'en fais pas, je terminerai cette fic... Ce n'est qu'une question de temps! Et pour le PruAus, j'en ai encore plein en réserve 8D

**keleanna**: Merci pour ta review! Ravie d'apprendre que Behind the Beast te plaît, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur!

Note: je me suis attelée à ce chapitre vendredi soir, après avoir posté SOU 9... Il était tard, mais je l'ai bouclé en quoi, 1h30? Je m'épate moi-même, même s'il est court... J'espère que le style ne sera pas trop simpliste.

Merci à tous pour votre soutien, vos reviews,... Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi !

Bo lecture, et je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre!

* * *

><p>Chapitre IV<p>

Lili regardait ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. Elle ne voulait pas regarder Vash. Elle ne voulait pas le suivre des yeux alors qu'il faisait les cent pas autour d'elle, assise autour de la table. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer ses yeux menaçants et emplis de colère.

-Est-ce que le loup vient du château? demanda-t-il abruptement.

Il l'avait apostrophée le matin même. En lui disant de ne rien nier. Il les avait vus, elle n'avait aucun moyen de démentir.

-Je ne sais pas, je…

-Comment l'as-tu rencontré?

Elle déglutit et osa lever les yeux. Vash se campa devant elle, lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder.

-Réponds-moi.

-Je ramassais du bois dans la forêt et j'ai failli tomber, mais il m'a rattrapée et… Et il m'a évité une bien mauvaise chute!

-A-t-il un lien avec la disparition de Roderich?

Lili voulut nier, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Un simple regard de son frère, droit dans les yeux, l'avait pétrifiée.

-Il l'a enlevé?

Elle ne put rien répondre. Elle ne fut pas capable de démentir. De protéger Gil.

-Tu ne réponds rien? Parfait, c'est un aveu, tu sais?

Il la lâcha et lui tourna le dos pour réfléchir un instant.

Roderich était au château. Bien. Il récupérerait son meilleur ami.

-Tu es interdite de sortie. annonça-t-il à sa sœur cadette. Je craindrais trop qu'en t'attachant à lui, il n'en profite pour te faire du mal plus aisément. File dans ta chambre.

Lili, les yeux remplis de larmes qui commencèrent à rouler en silence sur ses joues pâles, partit sans demander son reste.

Vash, quant à lui, verrouilla la porte menant au premier étage, puis toutes celles du rez-de-chaussée, et partit à la forge.

Il récupérerait son meilleur ami. Et il empêcherait ce monstre de leur faire du mal, à Roderich comme à Lili.

Il allait regretter de s'en être pris à eux.

Ce jour-là, le marteau parut bien léger au forgeron alors qu'il l'abattait sur ses lames et ses armes en préparation. Il brûlait d'envie de les rassembler pour donner l'assaut à la tanière de la bête.

oOo

D'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, Antonio et Francis échangèrent un regard. Encore un. Et Francis, reportant son attention sur le parc enneigé, laissa échapper un soupir. Antonio, pour s'occuper les mains, entreprit de remettre en place un livre mal rangé de la petite bibliothèque d'appoint que Gilbert gardait dans la tour Sud pour son loisir exclusif.

Il y avait plus de deux heures qu'ils avaient vus Gilbert s'y engouffrer avec une certaine douleur peinte sur le visage, et remarquable jusque dans son attitude. Ils l'y avaient suivi.

Mais Gilbert n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis. Pas une syllabe d'explications sur la cause de cette rage.

Et pourtant, Francis était au courant. Arthur lui avait fait parvenir un billet expliquant brièvement l'échange auquel il avait assisté entre Roderich et Gilbert.

N'y tenant plus, le blond prit la parole.

-Gil… Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Regarde-toi! Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, abattu dans un fauteuil, prostré depuis deux heures! Et tu ne nous parles pas. Tu dois…

Ce qu'il allait dire lui faisait mal à lui-même. Car il savait que Gilbert n'en serait que plus blessé, mais il fallait qu'il le dise.

-Tu dois arrêter de vivre dans le passé. L'échéance est proche, Gil, tu as dit que tu tenterais ta chance, et ce n'est pas en restant ici et en pensant jour et nuit à Ludwig que tu vas faire changer les choses. Ca ne le ramène…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par une main puissante autour de son cou.

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Enivré par la colère provoquée par les propos de son ami, Gilbert avait quitté son fauteuil et lui avait sauté à la gorge. Le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide pour le faire taire.

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard. Les saphirs affolés et suffocants rencontrèrent les rubis enflammés de colère.

Puis l'émeraude s'interposa.

Antonio intervint avec presque autant de rapidité que Gilbert, sortant de sa botte une dague qui ne le quittait jamais –vieille habitude de maître d'armes– et la pointant sans hésiter sur la gorge de son ami violent.

-Gil. Lâche-le.

Une voix infaillible, déterminée, impitoyable. Si Gilbert persistait et faisait plus de mal à Francis, il n'hésiterait pas à le blesser pour que l'albinos revienne à la réalité.

Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire.  
>Rapide comme l'éclair, Gilbert se retrancha dans un coin sombre de la pièce et se plaqua au mur, regardant tour à tour ses mains encore tremblantes et son ami qui, toussant, se massait la gorge de l'autre côté de la pièce.<p>

-Je… Je suis désolé… Frannie… Je te demande pardon.

Le blond fit un signe de la main pour le rassurer, lui signifier que ce n'était rien. Antonio vérifia cette affirmation en inspectant la nuque de Francis, puis, certain que tout allait bien, il changea de place et alla à la rencontre de Gilbert, qui avait baissé la tête.

-Je ne pensais pas à Ludwig. déclara le Comte. C'est… Roderich, le problème. Bien sûr que je sais que l'échéance est proche. Et cette idée m'obsède… Cet espoir me poursuit jour et nuit, et cette certitude que cet espoir est vain n'est jamais loin.

Oui, c'était bien Roderich le problème. A force d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes, à force de l'observer, Gilbert sentait une certaine affection grandir en lui.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était réciproque, et ça ne voulait même pas dire que ce sentiment pouvait évoluer en amour.

-Tu ne peux pas perdre espoir! s'exclama Francis d'une voix étrangement rauque. Il a déjà reconnu que tu n'étais pas un monstre!

-Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il voit en moi un humain, et encore moins qu'il est prêt à m'aimer. Je crois… Que mes espoirs sont vains. Il a peut-être déjà quelqu'un… Lili m'a dit qu'un certain Vash s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Et pourtant, malgré ces pensées insidieuses, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire "et si…" et d'espérer des choses que je sais pertinemment être impossibles.

-Il a bien le droit à quelques relations, non? demanda Antonio.

La sonorité chaude, douce et optimiste de sa voix réchauffa un peu le cœur de Gilbert.

-Il pourrait s'agir d'un ami, d'un frère… Qui sait? continua-t-il.

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à notre petite Demoiselle, la prochaine fois que vous vous verrez.

Gilbert ne releva pas la tête.

Cependant, s'il l'avait fait, ses amis auraient pu contempler des yeux brillants, à la fois d'espérance et de tristesse.

oOo

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident du jardin d'hiver. Deux jours durant lesquels Roderich ne s'était pas entretenu avec Gilbert. Ce dernier semblait l'éviter. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se promenait seul dans le château, il se sentait observé. Comme si le maître des lieux le surveillait, de loin. Tapi dans l'ombre, invisible. Et Roderich ne trouvait pas cela oppressant. Au contraire. Il était persuadé que cette attention dont il faisait l'objet n'était que bienveillance.

Mais cette fois, c'était Roderich qui observait.

Le matin, dans la cuisine, il avait entendu Lovino jurer sur ses _cazzo de choux à la crème di merda! _ce qui laissait supposer que le concours entre les deux pâtissiers avait repris et que celui qui élaborerait la meilleure gâterie pour Lili le remporterait. Autrement dit, Gilbert irait voir la jeune fille dans l'après-midi.

Depuis qu'il avait établi cette conjecture, Roderich surveillait.

Assis en tailleur derrière la porte de sa chambre entrebâillée, il assistait à tous les allers et venues du personnel et des occupants du château dans le couloir. Pour sortir, Gilbert finirait bien par y passer, lui aussi.

Lorsqu'il reconnu sur le sol le pas du Comte, Roderich sortit de sa chambre comme un diable de sa boîte et lança, avec autant d'assurance et de naturel qu'il le put:

-Bonjour, Gilbert.

Comme sorti de pensées très profondes, l'albinos le regarda un instant sans rien dire, surpris de le trouver sur son chemin.

-Bonjour, Roderich.

-Vous allez voir Lili, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui… C'est exact.

-J'aimerais… S'il vous plaît… Que vous lui remettiez ceci.

Il tendit à l'aristocrate un morceau de parchemin scellé.

-C'est une lettre pour son frère.

Gilbert se saisit du rouleau et lut une courte inscription tracée d'une écriture fine, énergique et penchée. Le prénom de Vash.

Ainsi donc Vash était le frère de Lili…

-Je lui remettrai. assura-t-il.

-Merci.

Et Roderich lui sourit, avant de tourner les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre. Ce qui l'empêcha de voir le sourire que Gilbert arbora après avoir reçu ses remerciements.

oOo

Gilbert parti, Roderich sortit de sa chambre à nouveau. Il était déterminé à découvrir le secret de la tour Sud. Cet atelier de peinture condamné l'intriguait au plus au point.

Arrivé devant la porte, ce fut la déception d'une escapade si furtivement et périlleusement menée. Elle était fermée et protégée contre les intrusions de la sorte grâce à un cadenas massif.

Déçu, Roderich s'éloigna, histoire de ne pas se faire prendre. Néanmoins, il n'en oublia pas son dessein et réfléchit au moyen d'entrer.

Puisque seul Gilbert était en droit de se rendre là-bas, c'était forcément lui qui en possédait la clef.

Il la conservait peut-être en sécurité dans sa chambre…

Une petite pièce plus petite que celles des domestiques, sobre, aux murs de pierre nue. Elle ne disposait que d'un lit, d'une table de nuit et d'une armoire avec quelques vêtements, mais avait tout de même une salle de bains attenante.

La pièce était ouverte. Et pour cause: un jeune domestique était occupé de la nettoyer. Blond, pas très assidu à la tâche, qu'il accomplissait en sifflotant, il passait distraitement un coup de chiffon sur les meubles et remontaient fréquemment ses optiques sur son nez.

Roderich hésita un moment à entrer, et puis, constatant que le domestique s'attelait désormais à la salle de bains, il pénétra dans la pièce à pas légers. Avant que le jeune homme ait pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, le villageois l'avait enfermé dans la salle de bains, histoire de fouiller à son aise. Mais le garçon ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Dès lors, Roderich avait le champ libre pour fouiller la pièce spartiate.

Sous l'oreille, sous la couche, au-dessus de l'armoire, en-dessous, entre les chemises, dans les souliers, dans les poches des manteaux, il chercha partout.  
>En vain.<p>

Avec un soupir, il se résigna à rendre sa liberté au pauvre homme. Prêt à déguerpir, il déverrouilla la porte et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

oOo

Dans le froid, Gilbert attendait Lili depuis un bon moment. Elle ne venait pas. Il poussa jusqu'aux portes du village, tapi dans les bosquets, mais elle ne se montra pas.

Au bout de quelques heures d'attente, le loup se rendit à l'évidence: elle ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui.

Avec des pieds de plomb, il reprit la route du château.

Entendant des exclamations dans son dos, il se retourna. Les gardes l'avaient aperçu.

La peur monta soudain en lui, et il accéléra la cadence. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, et bientôt, les gardes renoncèrent à le courser –cela aurait signifié laisser une partie du village sans défense.

Le Comte fit irruption au château, à bout de souffle. Il fut accueilli par Francis, qui l'attendait avec une bassine fumante d'eau chaude, pour qu'il se réchauffe les pieds bien à l'aise dans un fauteuil, et des vêtements propres.

Il remercia son ami, prit des nouvelles de sa gorge et ils discutèrent un moment, les pieds dans l'eau, évitant le sujet de la veille et se concentrant plutôt sur des conversations anodines de l'administration du château.

-Oh, Francis… fit soudain Gilbert d'une voix douce. Lili n'est pas venue… Saurais-tu où est Roderich? Je dois lui parler.

-Il prend le thé avec Arthur, dans le jardin d'hiver. Il semble particulièrement apprécier cet endroit.

Gilbert s'en félicita intérieurement, puis se leva et les y rejoignit. Comme annoncé, les deux hommes étaient confortablement installés dans le jardin d'hiver, sur de délicates chaises de bois verni et ouvragées, autour d'une table assortie sur laquelle trônaient une pile de recueil de poésie et un plateau d'argent comprenant tout le nécessaire pour le thé.

-Puis-je me joindre à vous? demanda Gilbert qui n'attendit pas la réponse pour écarter une chaise et s'y asseoir.

-Bien sûr. accepta poliment Roderich. Nous discutions de poésie… Arthur est un expert dans ce domaine!

-Je n'interromprai votre conversation que quelques instants… En vérité, Lili n'est pas venue. Je vous présente mes excuses, je n'ai pas pu lui livrer la lettre que vous m'aviez chargé de lui transmettre.

Roderich l'observait. Gilbert semblait nerveux d'avouer cet "échec". Il agissait comme s'il avait failli à un noble et glorieux devoir et devait en référer à un supérieur. Instinctivement, il triturait une chaîne d'argent passée autour de son cou. Bientôt, Roderich remarqua qu'elle comportait deux clefs. L'une, petite et dorée, l'autre, massive, de métal grossier. Il comprit rapidement que l'une d'elle était celle qui ouvrait le cadenas de l'atelier.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. le rassura Roderich. Cette lettre ne contient rien qui ne puisse attendre.

Il sourit, affable, mais Gilbert lui posa une question de but en blanc:

-Qui est Vash, exactement?

-Oh… Mon meilleur ami. Et le frère de Lili. C'est l'armurier du village, il forge de magnifiques armes. Nous avons grandi ensemble, on se bouffait le nez sans arrêt. C'est une vraie teigne quand il veut. Mais il s'est calmé depuis que je donne des cours à Lili et qu'elle s'est attachée à moi… Il est vraiment bourru, mais au fond, il est gentil, il est seulement très angoissé et protecteur vis à vis de sa petite sœur.

-Je vois… Ah, si vous voulez, je… Si vous acceptez… Si cela ne vous incommode en aucune façon… Je… Je dînerai avec vous ce soir.

Le visage de Roderich s'éclaira d'un sourire. Un magnifique sourire.

-Avec plaisir.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce court chapitre...<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

A bientôt~


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous, encore une fois, désolée de mon retard...

Disclaimer: tous les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Note : La chanson de ce chapitre sera probablement _Save Me_ de Globus.

Ah, et normalement (si j'ai bien compté) Behind the Beast comportera neuf chapitres! Ce qui veut dire qu'on a passé la moitié...

Bonne lecture, laissez-moi une review :3 (S'il vous plait, bien sûr...)

* * *

><p>Chapitre V<p>

Gilbert était anxieux.  
>Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de proposer ce dîner? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.<p>

Il avait revêtu sa plus belle redingote, d'un bleu nuit qui tranchait avec la pâleur de sa peau. Elle lui conférait une noblesse qui n'était pas sans rappeler son aura d'antan…

Passant devant un miroir, Gilbert effectua un geste qu'il évitait de faire depuis des années: se regarder.

Ou plutôt, il s'analysa sous toutes les coutures. Ne restait-il pas un pli dans ses vêtements? Sa redingote tombait-elle à la perfection? Etait-il bien coiffé? Ses chaussures étaient-elles parfaitement cirées?

Lorsqu'Arthur vint le chercher pour le dîner, il était occupé d'ajuster sa lavallière.

-Je crois bien que c'est parfait ainsi. commenta le blond. Le dîner est servi, Roderich attend déjà dans la salle à manger.

-Allons-y. Je ne voudrais pas le faire attendre.

Gilbert suivit Arthur dans le couloir, puis ils descendirent vers la salle à manger. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait de cette pièce, le maître des lieux sentait l'appréhension croître à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Mais lorsque Roderich l'accueillit d'un sourire ravi lorsqu'il le vit entrer, toute angoisse disparut.

-Merci d'être venu. dit l'hôte avec chaleur.

-Je vous l'avais promis. éluda Gilbert.

Il s'assit à l'autre extrémité de la table, face à Roderich, et ils levèrent leur verre d'hydromel. Le repas pouvait commencer.

Francis s'était particulièrement investi et appliqué pour ce repas, secondé par Lovino qui s'en était donné à cœur joie pour concocter des mets raffinés et goûteux.

-Votre vie ici vous plaît-elle? demanda Gilbert, un peu gêné mais véritablement curieux.

Roderich termina sa bouchée de cuisse de canard confite au miel avant de répondre.

-Je ne manque de rien, merci. Et votre propriété est magnifique. A vrai dire, votre bibliothèque est digne des plus éminents érudits de la capitale, pour ce que j'en sais! Et puis… J'apprécie les habitants.

Gilbert reçut cette affirmation comme une flèche en plein cœur.  
>Roderich était-il sincère? Etait-il possible qu'il éprouve de l'affection pour lui aussi?<p>

-Ah oui? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, avant d'avaler une gorgée de vin.

-Oui… Votre personnel est vraiment… Je ne sais pas vraiment l'expliquer. Ils semblent épanouis. Comme s'ils étaient chez eux et non asservis. Je trouve ça admirable. Ils redoublent d'attention à mon égard, et je pense pouvoir affirmer avoir créé des relations d'amitié avec ceux que je fréquente le plus.

Oh. Alors, c'était ça. Seulement ça. Roderich appréciait le personnel. Gilbert savait bien qu'il était inutile d'espérer le même genre de sentiment à son égard.

-Quant au maître des lieux… reprit Roderich. Je pense qu'il commence à s'ouvrir, et j'apprécie la personne que je découvre au-delà de l'homme-loup. J'apprécie l'humain que je découvre au-delà de la bête. J'espère qu'un jour, il me fera suffisamment confiance pour m'ouvrir son cœur.

Un sentiment de douce chaleur envahit Gilbert, qui laissa un mince sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Alors lui aussi, il méritait les sentiments de Roderich. Alors lui aussi, il pouvait ne fut-ce qu'être apprécié par leur hôte.

Ce dîner avait été une excellente idée.

oOo

Toutefois, malgré ce considérable progrès, l'angoisse de Gilbert par rapport à Lili ne s'apaisait pas.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il retourna chaque après-midi dans les bois, attendant plusieurs heures à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel avant de fureter aux alentours dans l'espoir de la voir se promener ailleurs.

Mais elle ne vint pas. Ni la première semaine, ni la seconde.  
>Gilbert était très inquiet. Il culpabilisait. Il espérait que rien ne lui était arrivé. Encore moins par sa faute.<p>

Lorsqu'il revenait de ses longues heures passées dans le froid, Arthur l'attendait avec des vêtements chauds et secs, une bassine d'eau chaude et une couverture. Une fois remis en l'état, Gilbert rejoignait Roderich dans le jardin d'hiver. Immanquablement, le brun l'y attendait, déjà une tasse de thé entre les mains et un livre sous les yeux.

Et, ensemble, ils prenaient le thé. Chaque jour. Et chaque jour, Arthur leur faisait découvrir de nouvelles saveurs. Et, chaque jour, Francis redoublait de créativité pour agrémenter leur boisson de pâtisseries exquises.

Roderich se surprenait à apprécier ces moments, et même à attendre impatiemment qu'ils arrivent.

Car au fil des jours, il découvrait un peu plus Gilbert. Et il l'appréciait un peu plus à chaque moment qu'ils partageaient.

Parfois, l'albinos plaisantait. Il lui arrivait même souvent de lâcher quelques sarcasmes à propos de sa propre "illustre personne". Mais derrière cet apparent orgueil, Roderich savait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que l'homme-loup pouvait vouloir cacher. Et le pianiste n'avait pas encore mis le doigt dessus. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Parfois, un domestique ou l'autre se joignait à eux. Roderich découvrit que Gilbert les considéraient plus comme des amis que comme des servants, et il était très apprécié parmi ses employés.

Une seule ombre demeurait au tableau. Gilbert parlait peu de lui, bien que Roderich lui ait arraché quelques détails personnels –avec peine. Quant à lui, le brun avait passé sa vie entière en revue, ou presque. Ils discutaient aussi, le plus souvent, d'art, de littérature, d'histoire… L'albinos avait des connaissances incroyables sur tous ces sujets. Il en discutait beaucoup avec son père, dans sa jeunesse, d'après ses dires. Et puis, ajoutait-il avec modestie, il avait eu de longues années pour approfondir ces savoirs.

Il n'y avait guère qu'en musique que Gilbert semblait avoir quelques lacunes.

-Avez-vous des musiciens? demanda un jour Roderich.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question lorsqu'il vit le visage de Gilbert se fermer.

-Feliciano… Mais il… Il refuse de jouer depuis que notre dernier pianiste nous a quittés.

-Et votre frère? se permit de l'interroger le brun, l'hésitation perceptible dans la voix.

-Il… Ne jouera plus jamais.

La voix du maître de maison s'était faite plus abrupte, mais Roderich y percevait surtout des regrets.

-C'est dommage qu'une si belle salle de musique soit silencieuse… remarqua-t-il.

-Croyez bien que j'en suis autant désolé que vous.

Roderich hésitait à formuler sa demande.

-Est-ce que je… M'autoriseriez-vous à utiliser le piano?

Gilbert le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés par un sentiment que l'hôte ne parvint pas à identifier.

-Je devrai pouvoir assurer mes cours à nouveau lorsque je retournerai au village. argumenta-t-il.

-Avez-vous… Encore l'intention d'y retourner? demanda Gilbert dans un murmure. Manquez-vous de quelque chose ici? Que vous apporte votre vie au village que je ne sois en mesure de vous offrir?

-Hé bien… Mes amis me manquent un peu… Mais par-dessus tout, le piano. Jouer… Ca me rend tellement heureux.

L'expression de l'homme-loup s'adoucit un peu.

-Soit… Vous pourrez vous rendre dans la salle de musique quand bon vous semblera. annonça Gilbert.

Il délia la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou et lui confia la plus petite clef. Celle du piano.

-J'espère que vous réussirez à rendre à son piano sa gloire d'antan.

-Je ferai de mon mieux. Puis-je y aller maintenant?

Gilbert masqua son affectation sous un petit rire:

-C'est vous qui avez la clef en main, me semble-t-il.

Roderich termina son thé, se leva et prit congé de Gilbert, l'invitant toutefois à venir l'écouter.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous entendrai.

Apparemment un peu déçu de ce refus, Roderich monta et prit place devant le piano.

Gilbert, quant à lui, s'exila dans la tour Sud.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses oreilles.

oOo

Replié sur lui même dans un fauteuil de velours, dans l'obscurité de son repère, Gilbert s'efforçait de ne rien entendre. Depuis une heure, Roderich jouait. Depuis une heure, des notes claires et parfaites de piano résonnaient dans tout le château.

Depuis une heure, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Gilbert.

La musique… Le piano lui rappelait tellement Ludwig.

Et ça lui faisait mal, si mal…

oOo

Feliciano tenait compagnie à son frère dans la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit les premières notes de piano résonner dans le château.

Il se figea et s'interrompit dans la phrase qu'il avait commencée. Son frère, jusqu'alors absorbé par sa tâche, se tourna vers lui avec des yeux affolés et inquiets.

Lovino savait très bien ce qu'évoquaient ces sons chez son frère. Même lui se trouvait affecté, alors son cadet…

L'aîné des Vargas se mordit la lèvre. Devant le visage défait de son petit frère, devant ses yeux implorants, il ne put s'empêcher de lui marquer son soutien et sa tendresse. Il le prit dans ses bras et sentit les mains du violoniste serrer sa chemise.

-Ca va, Feli. Ca va aller.

-C'est tellement de souvenirs, Lovino…

-Je sais bien, Feli. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps d'honorer sa mémoire au lieu d'éviter de se la rappeler?

La voix de Lovino était douce, mais elle fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard chez le peintre.

Il sourit à travers ses larmes, essuya ses yeux humides et murmura:

-Tu as raison.

Après quoi, il disparut.

oOo

Lorsque Roderich entendit la porte de la salle de musique s'ouvrir et se refermer en douceur derrière lui, il crut, il espéra que Gilbert s'était finalement résolu à venir l'écouter.

Mais il choisit de ne pas se retourner. Si l'albinos avait choisi d'être discret… Autant respecter sa volonté.

Mais lorsque le pianiste entendit les notes de violon s'élever et rejoindre le piano, il sursauta et ne put s'empêcher de regarder qui se tenait derrière lui.

Feliciano.

Le jeune peintre tenait son violon amoureusement et faisait danser son archet sur les cordes pour en tirer des notes pures et parfaites.

Quelque part dans le château, Gilbert aussi perçut l'accord des deux instruments.

Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

Maintenant, tout était comme avant. Et si le violoniste était le même, le pianiste, lui, ne reviendrait jamais…

A cause de lui.

Et il s'en voulait terriblement.

oOo

Les dernières notes moururent. Le morceau se termina.

Roderich se tourna vers le violoniste, qui n'essaya même pas de cacher les larmes qui coulaient en douceur le long de ses joues.

Même le pianiste avait été ému du jeu de Feliciano. Tellement magistral, et empli d'une telle émotion… D'une telle gravité.

-Feliciano… dit Roderich d'une voix douce. Il faut que vous me disiez tout.

-Je ne peux pas, je… C'est trop douloureux.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais… Sachez que c'est dur pour moi aussi de mentionner quelque chose qui évoque de mauvais souvenirs chez mon interlocuteur et qui le blesse. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi ce piano s'est-il tu pendant toutes ces années? Pourquoi Gilbert gardait-il la clef?

Felicano posa sur Roderich un regard grave.

-Parce que, comme nous tous… Il est en deuil.

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre fut court, mais c'est parce que le suivant se composera de toutes les révélations et de toute la vérité sur le passé... Allez, dites-le, vous êtes impatients 8D<p>

Vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre a fait référence a beaucoup de choses obscures... Mais elles seront éclaircies dans le suivant!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ;)

A la prochaine...


	6. Chapter 6

Bien le bonjour !

Oui, oui, c'est encore moi. Je dois dire que je m'épate. Avec un peu de chances, toutes mes fics auront été updatées deux fois en juillet...

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Note: C'est donc avec ce chapitre que le passé est révélé... Et que l'avenir se profile. Un chapitre charnière donc!

Encore une fois, merci pour votre soutien, vos reviews, vos mises en follow/favoris, vos tweets... Vous me rendez heureuse à un point que vous n'imaginez peut-être pas ;)

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre VI<p>

Ainsi donc, c'était cela.  
>Le deuil. Le chagrin d'avoir perdu un être cher.<p>

Et c'était ça qui frappait le château.

Cette douleur et cette tristesse, ce deuil, c'était cela que Roderich percevait dans les yeux de Gilbert.

-Racontez-moi, Feliciano. demanda à nouveau le pianiste d'une voix douce.

Le violoniste prit une grande inspiration, et enfin, il commença.

oOo

J'ai grandi ici.

A la mort de mes parents, mon grand-père nous a recueillis, mon frère et moi. C'était un excellent ami de Monsieur le Comte Ulrich, et lorsqu'il s'est installé ici, Lovino et moi l'avons suivi.

Bien sûr, nous n'étions que des roturiers. Mais nous avons été traités comme des enfants de la maison. Mon frère s'est découvert une passion pour la cuisine, et moi… J'ai plongé à corps perdu dans l'apprentissage de la musique.

J'avais le même âge que le deuxième fils du Comte Ulrich. Il… Il s'appelait Ludwig. Enfant, je l'ai tellement harcelé et poursuivi à travers le château qu'il a finalement accepté que nous devenions amis.

Et nous avons grandi ensemble.  
>Il était très timide, Ludwig. Il détestait se mettre en avant. Or, il était très doué pour le piano, et son père appréciait de donner des concerts lors de réceptions et de dîners. Ludwig avait un don. Mais il refusait de jouer seul. Il avait bien trop peur de ces regards posés sur lui, et lui seul.<p>

Alors il me demandait, pour ne pas décevoir son père en refusant de jouer, de me produire avec lui. Nous étions toujours deux.

Inséparables, même en dehors de la salle de musique.

Et tout allait pour le mieux.

Jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions l'âge de dix-huit ans. Oh, c'était il y a longtemps déjà, malgré mon apparence. Cette année-là, le Seigneur voisin, qui est mort depuis longtemps maintenant, a repris ses attaques. De tous temps, sa famille a convoité notre comté. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire des incursions sur nos terres, mais elles se soldaient toujours par des bains de sang. C'était déjà ainsi du temps d'Ulrich, mort l'année de mes seize ans, paix à son âme. Durant les deux années qui ont suivi son décès, le Comte Gilbert a repris le flambeau, et il menait l'attaque lui-même. Il a plusieurs fois mis l'armée de son rival en déroute, mais il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de le tuer jusque là.

Gilbert, donc, avait l'habitude des batailles. Il y avait suivi son père pendant dix ans! C'était un fier combattant, un puissant guerrier et un noble seigneur, respecté par-delà les limites de son fief.

Cette année-là, puisqu'Ulrich était décédé et que Ludwig avait atteint l'âge de combattre, Gilbert a proposé à son frère de l'accompagner pour tenir tête à leur ennemi.

Il fallait voir Ludwig! Grand et fort comme un arbre! Je l'ai toujours trouvé fascinant. Il pouvait tantôt faire preuve de la plus grande douceur lorsqu'il jouait du piano, tantôt il pouvait montrer la hargne la plus tenace s'il avait une épée en main.

Mais malgré ses aptitudes de soldat, Ludwig n'avait pas envie de partir, Gilbert le savait bien, il le voyait bien. Il ne voulait pas aller se battre, surtout parce que j'avais peur pour lui. Mais… Il a craint de décevoir son frère.

Alors il a accepté.  
>Il a suivi son frère, son seigneur.<br>Ils sont partis se battre ensemble.  
>Et Ludwig n'en est jamais revenu.<p>

Mon grand-père avait sombré dans la folie à la mort d'Ulrich, et il est mort alors que les deux frères livraient bataille. Lorsque nos troupes sont revenues, nous avons eu un deuxième corps à inhumer. Cette funeste année a emporté deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi.

Pour Gilbert… La perte de Ludwig représentait la fin du monde. La chute de son monde.

Il s'en est voulu. Il s'en veut encore. Il est toujours convaincu que son frère est mort par sa faute. Il se sent encore aujourd'hui terriblement coupable. Son cadet lui manque… Terriblement. Sa mort l'a brisé.

Il n'a jamais vraiment terminé son deuil. Malgré les années, nous sommes tous encore très affectés par les événements. Depuis la mort de Ludwig, je… Je ne parviens pas à peindre autre chose que des anges blonds, aux yeux aussi bleus que le ciel, car son image me pourchasse en pensée, sans que je ne parvienne, sans que je ne veuille m'en défaire. Et… Je n'ai plus jamais réussi à jouer. Gilbert lui-même se sentait incapable d'entendre à nouveau le son du piano. Alors il l'a mis sous clef. Et le château est devenu silencieux.

Quelques mois plus tard, les attaques ont recommencé. On ne s'en était pas aussi bien tirés que les autres fois, le jour où… Vous comprenez, bien sûr.

Mais ce jour-là, Gilbert a affronté son rival en combat singulier, et il l'a tué. Il s'est vengé, il a vengé Ludwig… Et il a vanté ses exploits parmi les nobles du royaume afin que nul ne remarque sa peine. De là découle le mythe de son incommensurable orgueil. La suite, vous la connaissez. C'est là que commence la légende.

oOo

Roderich dévisagea Feliciano, effaré. Toutes ses nouvelles informations… C'était comme plonger dans la tête de Feliciano et dans le cœur de Gilbert.

-Vous voulez dire que… Le Comte de la légende dont on ne mentionne pas le nom… Il n'a pas disparu. Il s'est transformé, et c'est le Gilbert que nous connaissons.

-C'est exact. confirma Feliciano.  
>En d'autres circonstances, si le récit ne l'avait pas autant ébranlé, Roderich se serait montré satisfait de lui-même: ce qu'il avait jusque là supposé se révélait vrai.<p>

-Les légendes sont parfois très éloignées de la vérité. continua Feliciano.

Ses yeux brillaient encore de larmes retenues, mais sa voix, au début si hésitante, s'était posée au cours du récit.

-D'ailleurs, la meute que les livres pour enfants mentionnent n'a rien à voir avec nous. Elle est arrivée peu après les tragiques événements qui nous ont accablés, mais a élu domicile dans la forêt. Gilbert n'a jamais fait de mal au moindre paysan. Les meurtres qu'on lui attribue ne sont que les œuvres de la meute. Et ainsi le mage brisa la confiance et l'affection que le peuple portait au Comte, et ainsi il nous coupa du monde.

-Vous aussi, vous êtes victimes de la malédiction, n'est-ce pas? demanda Roderich, hésitant. Vous ne vieillissez plus…

-En effet. Nous étions tous loyaux envers Gilbert. On nous a punis en nous enchaînant à lui pour l'éternité. A lui… Mais aussi à notre chagrin.

Roderich eut un sourire triste, mais reconnaissant.

-Merci de m'avoir raconté, Feli. Je ne pensais pas découvrir une histoire aussi tragique, et ayant une telle influence sur toi en particulier. Je suis désolé…

-Ne le soyez pas. le coupa le violoniste. Comme me l'a dit mon frère, ce n'est pas honorer la mémoire de Ludwig que de taire son histoire. Vous étiez le parfait prétexte pour parler de lui. Peut-être est-il temps que le village apprenne ce qui s'est réellement passé… Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Feliciano sembla immédiatement regretter ses derniers mots.

-Trop tard? répéta Roderich. Trop tard pour quoi?

-Je ne suis pas censé en parler. C'est une chose que Gilbert garde secrète également…

Le cerveau du villageois commençait à établir des liens entre différentes informations.

-Est-ce que ce secret a un rapport avec l'atelier de peinture qui est fermé? Gilbert garde la clef sur lui en permanence…!

Feliciano hésita.

-C'était l'atelier de mon grand-père. avoua-t-il.

-Qu'est-il caché là-bas?

-Je ne sais pas. Ses plus belles œuvres sont exposées dans la galerie de peinture. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller dans son atelier, mais… Lovino a pu y aller, une fois. Il cherchait un tableau que mon grand-père avait peint de lui et Antonio… Il est inachevé. Gilbert l'a surveillé durant toutes ses recherches, et il l'a défendu d'enlever le voile protégeant une certaine toile. Mais Lovino a posé des questions à Antonio qui est le meilleur ami de Gilbert et qui, ah… Ne peut rien refuser à Lovino.

Feliciano marqua une pause, le rouge lui étant soudain monté aux joues pour une raison que Roderich devinait à peine. Peut-être s'était-il brusquement remémoré les moyens de pression utilisés par son frère pour obtenir _absolument tout _du maître d'armes.

-Là-haut, reprit le peintre, Gilbert garderait un tableau.

Roderich ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, sarcastique:

-Dans un atelier de peinture, ça a du sens.

Il regretta ses paroles lorsqu'il constata que Feliciano le regardait avec sérieux et qu'il paraissait même légèrement outré par ses propos.

-Antonio a affirmé qu'il a vu ce tableau, et… Apparemment, ce n'est pas une toile ordinaire. Il serait apparu suite à la malédiction.

-Que représente-t-il? demanda le pianiste, désireux de faire oublier son imprudence.

-C'est difficile à dire. A l'origine, il représentait Gilbert sous sa forme actuelle, mais… Ce n'est plus le cas à présent. Il se modifie au fil des années. Les détails s'altèrent, et il tend désormais à effacer les traits bestiaux de Gilbert pour le représenter tel qu'il était… Avant…

-Un tableau… Magique?

-Prenez ça comme un cadeau d'adieux du Mage qui lui a infligé tout ça. Un cadeau empoisonné…

-Pourquoi?

-Il est presque achevé. rétorqua simplement Feliciano.  
>–Et? Que se passera-t-il quand il sera terminé?<p>

-Gilbert va mourir.

-Qu… Quoi?!

-Lorsque le jeune homme sur la toile aura entièrement l'aspect humain de Gilbert, il va mourir. Ou plutôt, il deviendra un loup à part entière. Sa conscience, sa mémoire… Tout cela s'effacera. Il sera un animal, sans une once d'humanité. Il sombrera dans la bestialité la plus totale.

-Ca équivaut bel et bien à la mort…

La gorge de Roderich s'était nouée. Gilbert… Mort? Pourquoi? Qu'avait-il donc fait de si terrible? Quel acte avait-il accompli pour mériter un sort si horrible? Une mort à petit feu, une lente torture qui se solderait par une agonie inconsciente. Il serait toujours là sans plus y être, comme ces vieillards du village dont les esprits malades ont déserté les corps, rien de plus qu'une enveloppe vide. Personne ne méritait cela. Aucun homme. Aucun homme aussi noble et digne de respect que Gilbert…

-Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen! hoqueta Roderich d'une voix soudain désespérée.

Il ne voulait pas que Gilbert meure. Qu'il parte, ainsi… Qu'il les abandonne, qu'il l'abandonne.  
>Pas seulement parce que le Comte ne méritait pas de mourir de cette façon, pas seulement parce que ce n'était pas juste… Mais aussi parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Lui, Roderich, ne voulait pas le voir partir. Peut-être égoïstement, car au fond de lui, il savait que cette disparition lui causerait une souffrance dont il n'avait aucun besoin.<p>

La réponse, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que Gilbert meure, parce qu'il s'était attaché à lui.

-D'après Antonio, le personnage du tableau est entouré de phrases peintes qui disent qu'il évitera la mort s'il réussit à gagner à nouveau la confiance du peuple et à laver son honneur.

-Comment?

-Il faudrait qu'il accomplisse un acte héroïque. Pour et en présence du peuple. Pour que le village se rende compte, se souvienne que l'homme qui a toujours défendu sa liberté et l'homme-loup qui hante soi-disant les bois ne sont en fait qu'une seule et même personne. C'est difficile, n'est-ce pas? Les Humains sont tellement portés sur les apparences. Ils ne reconnaîtraient pas un ange s'il se tenait devant eux dans un manteau sale. Imaginez une créature qui ne tient plus tout à fait de l'Homme, et qui n'est pas tout à fait un loup… Imaginez à quel point ce sera difficile pour lui de laver son honneur, de montrer sa bravoure, de regagner la confiance des Hommes, d'être aimé par un Humain à nouveau…

Roderich fronça les sourcils. Ainsi donc… L'amour entrait aussi en ligne de compte. C'était peut-être pour ça que Gilbert s'était aventuré dans les bois et qu'il avait noué des liens de profonde amitié avec Lili. Peut-être qu'il espérait se faire aimer d'elle… Mais alors, pourquoi l'avoir gardé, lui, au château? Quelque chose ne collait pas.

-Quand… Quand le tableau sera-t-il achevé?

-Francis a étudié son évolution au cours des années qui ont suivi la découverte du tableau… Pendant un temps, ils ont envisagé de me mettre dans la confidence pour que je retravaille le tableau et freine la progression, mais… Ils ont essayé, et il s'est avéré que chaque goutte de peinture apposée sur la toile est comme avalée par le tableau. Il est entouré d'un puissant enchantement qui le protège de la destruction, des affres du temps, et de l'altération par une main étrangère. D'après les estimations de Francis, le tableau terminera sa métamorphose dans un mois, tout au plus.

Feliciano se tut et laissa Roderich à ses réflexions. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le violoniste prit congé de son partenaire et le villageois fut seul dans la vaste salle de musique, qui était redevenue silencieuse.

oOo

Roderich n'en revenait pas. Ca avait été tellement simple!

Il serra un peu plus la clef de métal grossier dans sa main.

Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine à un rythme effréné. Roderich gagna rapidement la porte cadenassée de l'atelier de peinture.  
>Il n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait fait.<p>

Depuis son entretien avec Feliciano deux jours plus tôt, l'idée de contempler le tableau ne l'avait pas quitté. Il voulait voir Gilbert sous son apparence humaine. C'était plus fort que lui. Et ça l'avait empêché de dormir deux nuits de suite.

Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour sauver Gilbert. Il savait bien que cet acte aussi inconsidéré qu'inutile ne changerait pas le destin que le Mage avait écrit pour le Comte.

Mais il avait trouvé un moyen de briser l'interdit et d'aller jeter un œil sur la toile.  
>Tout avait fonctionné à merveille. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à déverrouiller l'entrée et se faufiler dans l'atelier, trouver le tableau et satisfaire sa curiosité. Avant de replacer la clef où il l'avait prise et de n'en dire mot à personne.<br>Il s'était étonné lui-même de concevoir un plan déloyal si facilement.

L'idée lui était venue lors d'une lecture en solitaire dans le jardin d'hiver, le matin même. Il s'était remémoré une discussion avec Antonio, qui avait eu lieu dans ce même endroit, et lors de laquelle ils avaient inévitablement abordé la botanique. L'ancien maître d'armes avait montré à son visiteur les plus surprenants spécimens présents dans le jardin, et en était arrivé à cette fameuse plante aux feuilles si pâles qu'elles paraissaient d'argent, et dont les fleurs odorantes avaient la couleur du rubis.

_-S'il y a un élément qui rend cet endroit aussi paisible, c'est cette petite merveille! avait fièrement déclaré le jardinier. C'est un puissant sédatif. A forte dose, elle est même mortelle. On l'employait souvent comme poison au siècle dernier. Malgré le danger qu'elle représente, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Ses couleurs sont fascinantes. Fort heureusement, son parfum est inoffensif. Il apaise les esprits et calme les humeurs. Mais évitez toutefois de les respirer de trop près, Roderich. _

Antonio lui avait, sans le vouloir, donné la clef de l'atelier. Une fois que le pianiste s'était remémoré cet éloge de la plante, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour se décider et se mettre au travail. Il avait cueilli une fleur en prenant garde aux épines effilées qui ornaient le végétal, puis il avait patiemment attendu que la cuisine soit déserte pour dégoter un pilon et réduire la fleur en fine poudre. Jusque là, il n'imaginait pas que ses longues conversations avec Lukas, l'apothicaire du village, lui serviraient un jour: tandis qu'ils papotaient de lecture et de musique, il observait son ami préparer différentes substances, et il l'avait vu faire ça des dizaines de fois.

Roderich avait récupéré la poudre dans un petit bol qu'il avait pris soin d'aller cacher dans sa chambre, avant de littéralement s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque.  
>Parce qu'il n'avait définitivement pas envie de tuer Gilbert, et que par conséquent, il avait besoin d'informations au sujet de la plante.<p>

Il ne connaissait pas bien les rayonnages traitant de sciences et de médecine, aussi avait-il peiné à trouver l'ouvrage approprié. Il avait finalement mis la main sur un livre intitulé "Remèdes et Poisons" et avait enfin trouvé la description de la plante. Comme Antonio l'avait assuré, elle était mortelle si on en ingérait trop. Si l'on désirait seulement profiter des bienfaits d'une sieste, la moitié de ce que Roderich avait conviendrait. Les effets du somnifère se manifesteraient d'autant plus vite si Gilbert l'ingérait mêlé à du vin.

Une fois rassuré, le pianiste s'était rendu à l'implicite rendez-vous quotidien dans le jardin d'hiver. Arthur n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre, suivi par Gilbert.

Mais Roderich était enivré par son plan, et il ne tenait pas vraiment en place. Une fois le thé savouré et les pâtisseries dégustées, il avait proposé un petit tour dans le parc.  
>Il n'était plus sorti depuis longtemps, et ce jour là plus que les autres, il avait besoin de respirer et de se dégourdir les jambes.<p>

Gilbert avait accepté après une vague hésitation.

Seuls dans le vaste parc enneigé, le silence les avait enveloppés. Roderich s'était tourné vers Gilbert, un sourire un peu gêné aux lèvres. Ils avaient échangé un long regard. L'instant avait semblé durer une éternité. Roderich s'était noyé dans le regard rubis.

Mais Gilbert, à regret, avait fini par mettre fin à l'échange. Ils avaient alors marché dans le parc, en se taisant. Et ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Roderich avait apprécié cette simple promenade. Il avait regardé Gilbert du coin de l'œil, et quand leurs regards en coin s'étaient croisés, ils avaient ri. Le rire du Comte avait quelque chose d'étrange et de chaleureux.

Il aimait l'entendre.

Mais ils avaient dû rentrer au château et se préparer pour le dîner, qu'ils prenaient tous les soirs ensemble désormais.

C'était là que Roderich avait vraiment mis son plan à exécution. Il arrivait toujours avant Gilbert dans la salle à manger, et ce soir là, il avait attendu qu'Arthur et Francis disparaissent dans la cuisine pour déverser la poudre dans le verre de Gilbert, et verser le vin rouge sucré qu'ils affectionnaient par-dessus.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, Gilbert avait levé son verre et bu une longue gorgée du breuvage "amélioré". L'effet ne s'en était ressenti qu'à la fin du repas, après le dessert, lorsque tout fut débarrassé. Gilbert avait piqué du nez.  
>Roderich en avait profité pour s'emparer de la chaîne ornant la nuque de l'homme-loup.<p>

Et il n'avait plus eu qu'à s'encourir vers la porte interdite.

Le cadenas céda sans un grincement. Après une volée de marches, Roderich parvint dans cette pièce étrange plongée dans l'obscurité. Dans un coin, un décor antique qui avait probablement servi de fond à un tableau, avec des chevalets et des palettes de peintures. Le reste de la pièce était jonché de tableau exposés, inachevés, qui attendraient indéfiniment qu'une main les termine.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule œuvre qui était recouverte d'un drap blanc. Elle se trouvait à l'opposé des fenêtres, et la lumière blafarde de la lune se répandait sur elle comme pour appeler au crime.

Roderich inspira profondément et posa les doigts sur le morceau de tissu. D'un vif mouvement du poignet, il le fit glisser au sol pour découvrir l'œuvre la plus saisissante qu'il avait jamais vue.

Le décor était celui de l'atelier lui-même, dans son état de délabrement et de désolation actuel. Les fauteuils défoncés, les piles de tableaux, le vieux décor… Tout y était. Entrelacées dans cet amas de meubles et de bibelots, les fameuses phrases mentionnées par Feliciano brillaient, calligraphiées, en lettres dorées.

Mais le plus fascinant, c'était ce protagoniste.

Roderich avait en face de lui un jeune homme d'une noblesse transparaissant jusque dans sa posture. Il se tenait droit, avec un doux et large sourire sur les lèvres. Habillé à la mode aristocratique, il portait une chemise blanche assortie à une lavallière nouée de façon compliquée, ainsi qu'un haut-de-chausse et une longue veste d'un rouge sombre que Roderich connaissait bien, pour les avoir déjà vus dans la garde-robe de sa chambre. A ce moment, il comprit que le précédent occupant de la pièce n'avait été autre que Gilbert.

Gilbert… Gilbert dont la représentation le laissait sans voix. Une épée à la main, il y avait dans le regard sanguin une légère étincelle de conquérant, une note de fierté mais pas d'arrogance. La pâle lumière faisait danser ses rayons sur les mèches argentées, la peau était plus lisse et plus immaculée que le marbre. Il était magnifique.

Roderich recula de quelques pas pour discerner les traits de loup, mais n'eut pas le loisir de les trouver.

Une main avait fermement agrippé son poignet, ce qui lui arracha un cri de stupeur, et le força à se retourner.

Gilbert, le vrai cette fois, lui jeta un regard furieux. Roderich n'avait jamais prêté tant d'attention aux dents plus acérées que la moyenne de son hôte, mais il avait désormais la chance de les admirer de près. De très près.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? tonna la voix grave qui sembla résonner dans toute la pièce. Je vous avais interdit de franchir cette porte!

Roderich ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il resta muet, à quelques centimètres du visage de Gilbert déformé par la colère. Sa bestialité se révélait au grand jour.

-Je… Je voulais seulement voir…

L'homme-loup écarta violemment son hôte, qui fut projeté contre un mur.

Gilbert se plaça devant le tableau, comme pour le protéger de la vue.

-C'est ça que vous vouliez voir? Et pour quoi? Pour m'humilier? Hein? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?

Il se rapprochait dangereusement de Roderich à présent, et ce dernier put distinctement ressentir la peur des proies lorsque le loup prédateur s'approchait d'elles.

-Je vous faisais confiance! s'écria Gilbert avec colère.

Le villageois vit un poing se lever, et protégea son visage instinctivement. L'étincelle de folie et de fureur dans les yeux du Comte lui faisait peur.

Mais la main ne s'abattit que dans le mur, juste à droite de la tête du pianiste.

-Gilbert… Je suis… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

-Hors de ma vue. murmura Gilbert d'une voix faible.  
>Roderich ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.<br>Le cœur battant, le front en sueur, les idées à l'envers, Roderich s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la garde-robe de Gilbert et respira la manche d'une redingote. C'était bien la même odeur… Il s'empara d'une chemise et enfouit son visage dedans.

La curiosité était un vilain défaut. Il le savait, pourtant! Il regrettait amèrement de s'être laissé emporter.

Parce que sa curiosité avait probablement détruit l'amitié qui avait finalement éclos entre lui et Gilbert.

Parce que sa curiosité ne leur laisserait probablement aucune chance de rebâtir quoi que ce soit.

Bientôt, la belle chemise de Gilbert fut trempée de larmes qui coulaient sans que Roderich n'en connaisse vraiment la raison.

Mais cette nuit-là, malgré la fureur de Gilbert, dans les rêves du prisonnier, l'image d'un beau jeune noble s'imposa à son esprit. Le monstre n'avait plus sa place dans le cœur du pianiste. Seul l'Humain occupait toutes ses pensées. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'il lui pardonne.

* * *

><p>Nous y voilà... J'espère terminer cette fic avant septembre...<p>

Les choses s'accélèrent dès le prochain chapitre!

En effet, Roderich peut-être une _sarcastic little bitch_ quand il veut...

A l'origine, le chapitre s'arrêtait à l'annonce imminente de la mort de Gilbert. Bam, comme ça, avec les explications dans le chapitre suivant. Mais bon, j'ai été gentille et compréhensive, donc j'ai allongé le tout (aka le chapitre aurait été trop court...) ~

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

A bientôt~


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir~

Disclaimer : inspirée du conte La Belle & La Bête, cette fic met en scène des personnages d'Hidekaz Himaruya.

Merci pour votre soutien continu, favoris, follows, sans oublier vos reviews! Je vous remercie infiniment!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre VII<p>

Le village était en pleine activité, comme tous les jours. Les rues grouillaient d'animation. Les marchands sortaient leurs échoppes malgré le froid, les passants s'arrêtaient, buvaient un gobelet de vin chaud ou grignotaient quelques marrons chauds. Les femmes essayaient des capes doublées de fourrure, les hommes se chauffaient les mains autour des braseros en discutant le prix du bétail.

Lili observait tout ça depuis sa fenêtre. Vash avait verrouillé toutes les portes pour l'empêcher de sortir de sa chambre. Elle était littéralement prisonnière, et elle s'ennuyait ferme.

Elle se morfondait.  
>Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de revoir Gilbert! Il lui manquait. Elle espérait qu'il allait bien. Sans pouvoir en être sûre. Etait-il triste de ne plus la voir? Venait-il encore seulement au rendez-vous, espérant la trouver chaque jour, et chaque jour repartant bredouille? Ou bien Roderich occupait-il tout son temps au point qu'il ne pense plus à la pauvre Lili?<p>

Egoïstement, elle se disait que Gilbert pensait toujours à elle. Qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Qu'il l'appréciait toujours. Après tout, ne répétait-il pas qu'elle était sa seule amie depuis longtemps?

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par du bruit sur la vitre. Un caillou venait de la heurter. Lili n'y prêta pas attention et retourna à sa lecture.

Un deuxième gravier frappa la fenêtre. Cette fois, elle ne crut plus au hasard et releva la vitre. Le froid s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Elle passa la tête au dehors, et regarda en bas.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé. Blond, ses cheveux courts disparaissaient sous le capuchon d'une cape bordé de fourrure. Dans sa main, quelques gravillons.

-Peter? s'étonna Lili.

-Alors, c'était bien vrai! s'exclama le garçon. Ton frère te retient réellement prisonnière!

-Mais non, enfin, c'est seulement que…

-Peuh! On ne me la fait pas, ma chère! C'est Matthias qui m'a dit que tu ne sortais plus. Tout le village se demande ce que tu as fait pour mériter une telle punition. Moi, je me suis dis que, heu… Peut-être qu'une princesse avait besoin d'aide pour sortir de sa tour?

Lili rit, attendrie par la témérité et les airs chevaleresques de Peter.

-Et quelle aide me proposes-tu? demanda-t-elle.

-Bha, ce n'est pas si haut! Je vais venir te chercher, d'accord?

-Quoi? Mais enfin, tu es fou?

Peter se contenta de sourire, et escalada la façade de la petite maison en s'accrochant aux branches de l'arbre grimpant qui l'ornait. Fort heureusement, la maison était assez basse, et il fut rapidement à l'intérieur.

-Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine. dit théâtralement le garçon en lui présentant son dos.

Lili se laissa amadouer. Au fond d'elle, elle aimait l'aventure.

Peter descendit doucement et lentement, et lorsqu'ils furent sur la terre ferme, elle le serra dans ses bras.

-Merci! s'exclama-t-elle.

-De… De rien. Tout le plaisir est pour moi… répondit Peter qui rougissait.  
>Elle rabattit le capuchon de sa cape sur son visage. Si elle croisait son frère, autant qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas…<p>

Les deux amis commencèrent leur balade dans le village. Rapidement, Lili remarqua:

-Il y a plus de soldats aux portes et dans les rues qu'avant. Et il y a plus de fortifications, aussi.

-Tu as remarqué? Et tout le monde se promène avec des armes, maintenant. Mon oncle Matthias m'a même légué son premier couteau de chasse! Il veut pas que je sorte sans.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi? s'étonna Lili.

-Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent. Le loup aurait été vu aux alentours du village… Papa me l'a confirmé. Vash soutient qu'il va nous attaquer. Il a fait le lien entre sa venue et la disparition de Roderich… Pour le moment, on ne fait que renforcer nos défenses, mais ton frère harangue la foule pour les pousser à prendre les armes. Note que ça arrange ses affaires… Il maintient qu'il faut attaquer le château, que tant qu'on ne l'aura pas fait il y aura des risques de disparitions, comme Roderich. Il dit qu'il faut se débarrasser du mal une bonne fois pour toutes, parce qu'on est tous en danger. Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas te laisser sortir.

-Oh, mais mon frère est un tel idiot! Il ne veut jamais m'écouter!

-J'ai peur de ne pas te comprendre, Lili… fit Peter.

Alors elle lui raconta tout. Elle lui dit que le loup, Gilbert, n'était pas méchant, au contraire. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, et ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. Elle lui raconta tout.

-Il faut que j'aille le prévenir de ce qui se prépare au village. décréta-t-elle ensuite.

-C'est hors de question! l'arrêta Peter. C'est trop dangereux!

-Ecoute. Gilbert est mon ami, et il est or de question que je reste les bras croisés pendant que son exécution se prépare. Je sais où le trouver, et je pars sur le champ.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je… Je pars avec toi! décida Peter en se donnant un air sur de lui –ce qu'il n'était pas du tout. Il avait plutôt peur, mais c'était hors de question de le montrer.

Lili eut un sourire moqueur.

-Alors allons à la porte Nord, et filons d'ici.

-Y a un problème… Plus personne ne peut sortir désormais.

-Oh, voyons! C'est ton père qui garde la porte! Tu dois bien savoir comment le duper, non?

Peter déglutit et releva la tête.

-Bien sûr! C'est simple comme bonjour.

Intérieurement, il tremblait. S'il se jouait de Berwald et que ça venait à se savoir, Tino allait le tuer.

oOo

-Bon. Hanatamago est dressé. Je vais siffler deux fois comme le geai, et il va filer en courant le plus loin possible. On court après lui, je préviens papa que le chien est parti, on le suit un moment dans les bois, et on fait semblant de le chercher en même temps qu'on se "perd" dans la forêt, d'accord?

-D'accord. fit Lili en caressant la tête du chien que Peter peinait à garder en laisse.

Ils étaient cachés dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à l'artère principale menant à la porte Nord.

Peter enleva le collier et la laisse du chien, qu'il jeta négligemment sur un tas d'ordures.

-Prête?

-Prête.

Le garçon prit une grande inspiration et siffla comme il l'avait annoncé. Le chien se mit instantanément à courir, et passa la porte au nez et à la barbe des quatre soldats présents.

Peter suivit l'animal en poussant des cris scandalisés.

-Papa! Papa! Hanatamago s'est échappé!

-Quoi? fit Berwald, apparemment peu ravi de la nouvelle.

-Il vient de passer la porte! Vite, il faut le rattraper! Avec moi!

Il fit signe à son père de le suivre, ce que l'adulte fit, avant de rapidement supplanter son fils dont les petites jambes ne permettaient pas d'aussi grandes enjambées que celles de son père. Lili se glissa furtivement derrière l'adolescent, attrapa sa manche et l'attira dans les bosquets.

A demi pliés, ils suivirent Berwald de loin. Une fois le chien rattrapé, il fit demi-tour pour s'apercevoir que son fils avait disparu.

Les enfants étaient déjà loin.

On entendait plus la rumeur du village. Le bois était complètement silencieux, chaque son absorbé par la neige.

La neige… La neige avait tout recouvert! Lili ne parvenait plus à se repérer. Elle ne savait plus où ils étaient, elle ne voyait plus le château.

Elle les croyait perdus, mais soudain, elle aperçut un loup blanc penché sur la carcasse d'un cerf. Cela lui parut étrange, mais elle appela quand même.

-Gil? dit-elle doucement.

Le loup poussa un cri lugubre et se tourna vers les enfants.

-G…Gil?

D'autres loups apparurent, hurlèrent et les encerclèrent. Le cri déchirant de Lili brisa la quiétude de la forêt.

-GIL!

oOo

Gilbert et Roderich ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis l'incident de la tour Sud. Gilbert dînait à nouveau à l'écart. Parfois, ils se croisaient dans les couloirs du château. Roderich s'arrêtait alors, dans l'espoir d'engager la conversation. Mais Gilbert passait à côté de lui comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Une fois seulement, le matin même, il avait ralenti l'allure, pris une grande inspiration comme s'il allait parler, puis s'était ravisé.

La vérité, c'était qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il était en colère contre Roderich, car il avait bravé l'interdit et qu'il lui avait, par la même occasion, rappelé que peu importait l'amitié qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'égard du Comte, il le préférerait toujours humain désormais qu'il savait à quoi il avait ressemblé.

Et en même temps il était en colère contre lui-même, puisqu'il avait donné raison à cela en laissant la bestialité sommeillant en lui se réveiller. Il avait attaqué Roderich, l'avait effrayé, et avait bien failli lui faire du mal.

Alors, quelle faute était la pire? Celle de Roderich? Ou bien la sienne? Qui méritait le plus d'être blessé par l'action de l'autre? Gilbert… Ou Roderich?

Le Comte s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque. Assis à même le sol, contre un mur, il tendait l'oreille et se laissait bercer par le piano, qui résonnait inlassablement depuis plusieurs jours. La musique lui procurait encore ce sentiment doux-amer du souvenir, puis de la culpabilité. Il ne parvenait plus à dire s'il l'appréciait ou la détestait.

Soudain, Gilbert émergea de sa torpeur et releva la tête.

Au loin, portés par le vent, des hurlements de loups arrivaient à ses oreilles.

La meute qui s'était établie non loin du château s'agitait.

En temps normal, les créatures se terraient et chassaient en silence. Lorsqu'elles se faisaient entendre, cela signifiait que des humains étaient en approche.  
>Et qu'elles les prenaient pour cible.<p>

Un humain au moins était en danger.

Gilbert ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps.

Il quitta la pièce en courant, se débarrassa de sa redingote, de sa chemise et de ses hauts-de-chausse, se transforma complètement et quitta le château à toute vitesse.

Le fracas de sa sortie alerta Roderich, qui s'arrêta de jouer et qui comprit que quelque chose d'anormal se passait.

Il dévala les escaliers pour apercevoir le Comte fuir le château au pas de course. Que diable pouvait signifier une telle urgence?

oOo

Gilbert courait dans la forêt, se guidant par rapport aux cris pour retrouver les fauteurs de troubles.  
>Mais un autre son lui parvint. Et celui-là lui glaça le sang.<p>

"GIL!"

Cette voix… Prononçant son nom… Il n'y avait aucun doute possible!

_Lili… _

Gilbert déboula sur le terrain de jeux de la meute. Pour y découvrir Lili, au sol, derrière un adolescent téméraire qui brandissait maladroitement un bâton pour les protéger de l'Alpha.

Gilbert poussa à son tour un hurlement, bien plus féroce que celui de ses soi-disant congénères, et sauta sur le chef de la meute. Ils roulèrent un moment au sol, les griffes de l'autre transperçant la fourrure du Comte, puis il les immobilisa et plaqua son adversaire au sol, avant de l'envoyer valser dans un ravin d'un violent coup de patte.

D'un cri, il tint les quatre autres loups en respect, ordonna aux villageois de monter sur son dos, et s'élança à toute allure vers le château.

Dans le hall, épuisé, Gilbert fit descendre ses passagers et peina à tenir sur quatre pattes.

Il eut la surprise de voir Roderich l'attendre, couvertures et vêtements propres à portée de main.

-Lili? Peter?

-Roderich!

-Gilbert? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? demanda Roderich, perplexe.

Il posa alors les yeux sur le Comte, toujours sous son apparence animale, et réalisa alors qu'il n'allait pas bien. La fourrure de ce qui correspondait à son épaule était rouge.

-Gil… Gilbert. Vous êtes blessé…

Roderich le couvrit alors d'une couverture, tant pour le réchauffer et faire cesser ses tremblements que pour lui permettre de reprendre son apparence humaine sans s'exposer à la vue de tous. Gilbert leva sur son hôte un regard reconnaissant. Toute animosité à l'égard du pianiste l'avait quitté.

Arthur arriva en trottinant dans le hall, l'incompréhension fronçant ses monstrueux sourcils, et Roderich ordonna:

-De l'eau chaude, de l'alcool pur, du fil et une aiguille!

-…Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous? fit Gilbert d'une voix faible et dubitative.

-Mais oui! Ca ne doit pas être compliqué. Restez calme, Gilbert.

Arthur apporta tout le nécessaire, puis emmena les enfants à l'écart, dans la cuisine, où ils s'attablèrent et firent la rencontre de Lovino et de Francis, qui préparaient justement de quoi les remettre de leurs émotions.

Lili pleurait en silence. Peter passa un bras autour d'elle et la jeune fille posa la tête sur son épaule.

-Profiteur. siffla Lovino entre ses dents.

oOo

Roderich avait tant bien que mal soutenu Gilbert jusqu'à un fauteuil, dans lequel il l'assit.

-Gilbert… Parlez-moi. Comment vous vous sentez?

-Pas d'inquiétude… Ca… Ca fait mal, mais j'ai survécu à bien pire. Allez-y.

Il s'enfonça profondément dans le fauteuil, Roderich s'assit sur l'accoudoir et trempa un morceau de tissu dans l'eau chaude, puis dans l'alcool, attendit le consentement du blessé d'un regard, et commença à désinfecter la plaie. Profonde, elle barrait l'épaule droite de Gilbert de la clavicule au biceps.

L'ancien soldat ne tressaillit même pas au contact de l'alcool.

Gilbert se mit alors à expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Comment les hurlements lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille, ensuite le cri de Lili, la meute, le combat, la fuite à une allure effrénée.

Pendant ce temps, Roderich termina son ouvrage et élabora un bandage plus ou moins correct. De loin, Kiku, le médecin du château, observait la scène d'un regard impénétrable. Il avait surveillé Roderich pour s'assurer que le Comte était entre de bonnes mains, et avait décidé de ne pas intervenir lorsqu'il constata que son bandage, bien qu'un peu cavalier, était fait selon les règles de l'art.

-Vous avez été héroïque. souffla Roderich à l'adresse de Gilbert. Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé Lili et Peter.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour votre gratitude. répliqua le Comte.

Il reprit, plus doucement :

-Je tiens à Lili. Je ne permettrais jamais qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, encore moins par ma faute. Néanmoins… Je vous dois des remerciements. Pour mon épaule. Merci.

Roderich lui sourit, mais Gilbert continua:

-Et je vous dois des excuses. Je suis désolé pour ma réaction de ce soir-là… Elle était excessive. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner…

-Bien sûr, c'était ma faute! répondit Roderich. Je n'aurais pas dû… Je vous présente mes…

-J'ai déjà entendu vos excuses, Roderich. le coupa Gilbert en souriant. Disons que nous sommes quittes et n'en parlons plus.

-Alors… commença le villageois. Nous sommes… De nouveau amis?

L'albinos eut un sourire.

-Si cela vous fait plaisir…

-Et comment!

oOo

Les adultes retrouvèrent les enfants dans un salon du rez-de-chaussée. Plus ou moins remis du choc, Lili et Roderich laissèrent libre cours à leur joie de se revoir.

-Tu avais raison, Lili… Gilbert est quelqu'un de bien… murmura-t-il à la fillette qui s'était jetée dans ses bras.

Peter, quant à lui, bien que très impressionné par le Comte, s'appliqua à savamment expliquer la situation du village à leur hôte.

-C'est Vash, le frère de Lili, qui mène l'offensive. Il vous en veut personnellement, je crois… conclut le garçon.

-Il m'empêche même de sortir! renchérit Lili.

-Lili, malgré toute l'amitié que j'ai pour toi… Je pense que je n'aime pas ton frère. décréta l'homme-loup.

-Il exagère. convint Roderich. Il faut vous ramener au village, et expliquer la situation…

-Pour que Vash m'enferme à nouveau? Hors de question! Je ne rentre pas. protesta Lili.

-Si Lili ne rentre pas, moi non plus! prévint Peter.

Roderich leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous ferez ce qu'on vous dira. dit-il.

-On va arranger la méprise avec le village, ensuite, vous pourrez rentrer. Ils doivent comprendre que je ne représente aucun danger, et ainsi, vous serez libres de revenir quand vous voudrez.

Roderich ouvrit de grands yeux et contempla le Comte, qui venait de parler, avec effarement.

-Marché conclu. déclara Peter.

-Puisque tout le monde se ligue contre moi… J'irai parler à Vash demain. Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne prenne les armes pour de bon.  
>–Ce n'est peut-être pas prudent… objecta Gilbert.<p>

-Vash est mon ami. Il ne me fera aucun mal. Vous ne me faites pas confiance? demanda Roderich en regardant l'albinos droit dans les yeux.

-… Si. J'ai confiance en vous.

oOo

Le soir, Roderich eut le plaisir de constater que Gilbert se joignit aux trois villageois pour le dîner. Un repas festif, pour lequel Francis et Antonio s'étaient surpassés.

Le pianiste laissa son regard s'attarder sur Gilbert, qui riait avec les enfants et discutait avec eux. Même avec cette apparence, il était très doué avec les jeunes. Ca forçait le respect de Roderich, toujours un peu gauche avec les plus enfants… Mais le Comte avait eu un jeune frère, et il avait probablement été un aîné exemplaire… Bien sûr qu'il savait y faire.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et à ce moment, Gilbert posa les yeux sur lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Roderich? demanda-t-il avec perplexité.

-Non, rien… se reprit précipitamment Roderich.

Gilbert fronça un sourcil, un sourire interrogateur sur les lèvres.

oOo

Ls enfants avaient été menés à leurs chambres par Arthur. Roderich et Gilbert étaient montés ensemble, sans un mot. Le villageois s'arrêta devant sa porte. Le Comte hésita, puis se tourna vers le brun:

-Pourquoi souriiez-vous, au dîner?

Roderich parut gêné.

-Oh… C'est juste que… Vous voir ainsi, avec des enfants… Vous voir si à l'aise avec eux… Je vous ai trouvé magnifique.

Les yeux de Gilbert s'agrandirent. Il était troublé. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre à cela. Roderich, rougissant malgré lui, lui souhaita précipitamment une bonne nuit avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte.  
>Ce soir-là, le Comte alla se coucher avec le sourire.<p>

* * *

><p>On se rapproche lentement mais sûrement du dénouement... Je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review~<p>

J'essaierai de poster un deuxième chapitre en août, voire de terminer cette fic avant la rentrée, mais je ne promets rien...

Merci de votre lecture!

A bientôt...


	8. Chapter 8

Bien le bonjour~

Disclaimer :tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews laissées sur les chapitres précédents, mais aussi pour vos follows et favoris... Vous illuminez mes journées!

Chose promise, chose due, voici un deuxième chapitre pour ce mois d'août... Je pense pouvoir poster le dernier chapitre avant la rentrée! *au boulot, Niniel*

Et depuis le temps que j'en parle, maintenant je vous l'annonce officiellement : la **playlist Behind the Beast** est désormais disponible sur **8tracks . com**, à l'adresse **8tracks dot com slash niniel-kirkland / behind-the-beast** ! Les chansons n'ont parfois aucun lien, mais j'apprécie l'ambiance de chacune d'elle, qui est en adéquation avec celle de l'intrigue... N'hésitez pas à l'écouter en lisant, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez *w*

Pour ce chapitre : des adieux déchirants... Du sang... Des aveux... Des adieux déchirants... Enfin, peut-être.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre VIII<p>

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, la salle à manger était silencieuse. On n'entendait guère que les couverts sur les assiettes et les cuillères dans les bols.  
>Gilbert était anxieux. Et triste.<br>Aujourd'hui était le jour où Roderich le quittait. Il retrouverait les siens… Et le Comte n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Il ne pensait pas le revoir un jour… Il ne pouvait l'espérer. Après tout… Qui reviendrait de son plein gré après avoir retrouvé sa liberté?

Quant à Lili et Peter, ils sentaient que la situation était tendue entre les deux adultes.

Roderich, pour sa part, n'éprouvait qu'un profond regret… Ce château avait été un endroit bien plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait cru. Et que dire du maître de lieux, un être si extraordinaire et si meurtri par l'existence…

Vraiment, il regrettait de devoir partir. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait l'impression que son séjour était… Inachevé, inaccompli. Comme s'il lui restait quelque chose à faire avant de partir, sans qu'il ne sache quoi. Roderich regrettait d'avoir proposé de rencontrer Vash. Il était désormais en proie à un conflit intérieur. Allait-il vraiment être utile? Son intervention servirait-elle à quelque chose? Ou bien son ami ne l'écouterait pas et il aurait mieux fait de rester au château, aux côtés de Gilbert, et de veiller sur les enfants.

Et puis, il y avait la tristesse dans les yeux de son hôte… De son ami. Il ne pouvait la supporter. Elle lui fendait le cœur.

Le pianiste avait appris à connaître le Comte. Mais surtout, à l'apprécier. Tel qu'il était. Peu importait l'apparence de Gilbert… Seul comptait son cœur. Son cœur immense et débordant d'altruisme. Roderich avait été touché par cette grandeur d'âme. Il n'était pas juste qu'un être aussi bon, courageux et généreux souffre autant. Il ne méritait pas toute la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée dans sa vie, et encore moins cette malédiction qui l'accablait. Le villageois aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le voir heureux. Pour voir une étincelle de bonheur, de joie allumer son regard rubis. Pour contempler son sourire, le reflet d'une âme si belle. Roderich voulait son bonheur… Car il s'était attaché à Gilbert. Plus qu'il ne le pensait lui-même. C'était une profonde affection, plus qu'un sentiment d'amitié…

Inexplicable.

oOo

Les deux hommes se faisaient face dans le couloir. Gilbert avait prié son hôte d'emporter quelques vêtements… Dont il n'aurait de toute façon plus jamais l'utilité.

Le brun et l'albinos se regardaient sans échanger un mot. Rien. Le silence. La peine sur le visage de Gilbert, le regret dans les yeux de Roderich.

L'homme-loup ne voulait pas s'écarter du chemin pour le laisser passer. Et Roderich n'avait aucune envie de franchir cette porte.

Ils s'étaient simplement perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

-Ainsi, vous nous quittez… déclara finalement Gilbert d'une voix morne. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais… Qui voudrait de ma compagnie?  
>Il avait essayé de tourner cette dernière phrase avec ironie, mais avait échoué. Devait-il… Lui dire à quel point son départ l'affectait? Devait-il…Lui faire part de certains sentiments qui ne pouvaient plus être tus, sous peine d'être réduits au silence à jamais?<p>

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il préférait quitter Roderich en bons termes… Ce qui ne serait pas le cas après une confession et un rejet.

-Votre compagnie est bien meilleure que ce que vous ne semblez le croire. répondit Roderich avec une sincérité qui serra le cœur de Gilbert. Et bien meilleure que je ne l'ai cru au départ.

Gilbert esquissa un sourire, qui ne cachait pas son chagrin.

-Vous serez toujours le bienvenu ici, Roderich. Ma porte… Vous est grande ouverte.

A ces mots, Gilbert s'effaça pour laisser le passage à Roderich.

Sans une poignée de main, sans un mot, mais non sans un regard en arrière, Roderich se dirigea vers l'imposante porte.

Il aimerait lui dire… Toute cette affection qui avait grandi dans son cœur. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas blesser encore plus l'homme-loup.

N'y tenant plus, Roderich se retourna.

-Gil? appela-t-il.

Le Comte qui lui avait tourné le dos fit volte-face et franchit en un instant la distance qui les séparait:

-Oui?

Sa voix était pleine d'espoir. Qu'espérait-il? Il n'en savait rien lui-même! Que pouvait-il encore attendre de Roderich? Le villageois lui avait donné plus que ce qu'il méritait de la part de quiconque! De l'amitié, de l'attention, de la tolérance. Qu'était-il en droit de demander, d'attendre de plus?

-Je… Vous… commença Roderich. Merci de m'avoir hébergé. Et de m'avoir accordé votre confiance… Ainsi que votre pardon.

Ils échangèrent encore un long regard. A regret, le villageois finit par tourner les talons et quitter le château, la mort dans l'âme, inconscient de laisser derrière lui un être effondré.

Gilbert monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à la tour Sud. Il contempla longuement Roderich s'éloigner, laissant une trace éphémère dans la neige, comme un écho de l'éternelle marque qu'il avait apposée à son cœur.

Lorsque le villageois fut hors de vue, Gilbert resta un long moment sur le balcon à contempler ces pas dans la neige. Puis son regard balaya les environs, et il fronça les sourcils.  
>Les bois étaient agités.<p>

oOo

Roderich n'avait pas marché vingt mètres en dehors de l'enceinte du château lorsqu'il entendit les premières rumeurs de conversations et d'armes polies.  
>Sous le couvert des arbres, des hommes s'affairaient. Un cri retentit : "C'est Roderich!", et aussitôt, les environs s'animèrent. Les braseros furent abandonnés, et le pianiste se retrouva encerclé de villageois braillards qui posaient des tonnes de questions. Parmi les plus populaires: "est-ce que ça va?", "es-tu blessé?" ou encore "comment t'es-tu enfoui?".<p>

Roderich ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ils étaient tous en armes… Et si proches du château!

Vash, armé jusqu'aux dents, fendit la foule et surprit Roderich en l'enlaçant.

-Tu es vivant! souffla-t-il. Je te croyais mort!

Le brun le repoussa doucement.

-Non, Vash… Je suis bien vivant.

-Mais tu étais prisonnier…

-Non… Non, jamais! démentit Roderich. Je suis resté de mon plein gré. Ecoute, je sais ce que tu penses du château, et du loup, mais tu te trompes! C'est quelqu'un de bien…

-Tu parles d'un loup, Roderich. Un loup maudit, un assassin, et qui détient ma sœur. Et Peter. Il faut les délivrer.

-Mais écoute-moi! protesta le pianiste. Je suis venu à ta rencontre parce que tu ne peux pas attaquer le château. Si Peter et Lili sont là, c'est parce qu'ils l'ont choisi! Personne ne les retient prisonniers. C'est toi, au contraire, qui enfermait Lili dans sa chambre!

-C'était pour son bien!

-Elle a décrété que c'était mieux pour elle de rester auprès de Gilbert. Et ça, ça ne t'interpelle pas?

-Il t'utilise, Roderich. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis! Tu es resté trop longtemps là-bas, on t'a empoisonné l'esprit… Que sais-je? Tu n'es plus toi-même. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu prends la défense du mal? De celui qui a tué des dizaines de villageois au cours des décennies? De celui qui m'a enlevé ma sœur?

-Il n'a rien fait de mal, tu ne comprends pas… C'est un héros!

-Tu divagues, je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter! Nous élaborons un plan d'attaque. Nous donnerons l'assaut à midi.

-Mais enfin! Laisse-moi t'expliquer… Il est la victime de tout ça, le Comte de la légende a été maudit et métamorphosé, mais c'est toujours notre bienfaiteur!

Vash s'était détourné de lui et donnait ses instructions. Il n'écoutait plus son ami.

Les pourparlers se révélant infructueux… Roderich devait en avertir Gilbert. Rentrer au château.  
>Mais il ne pouvait pas passer par l'entrée principale. Elle était surveillée par les hommes de Vash, évidemment.<p>

Il devrait trouver un autre moyen. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de trouver un passage à travers la muraille.  
>Gilbert devrait le lui montrer lui-même.<br>Et il n'y avait qu'un moyen connu du pianiste pour le faire sortir de sa tanière.

Roderich disparut à travers les arbres et s'éloigna du rassemblement villageois, tentant de rester assez proche de l'enceinte du château.

Il cherchait quelqu'un… Et finit par déceler des traces de pattes dans la neige. Il remonta la piste.

_Roderich Edelstein, c'est la chose la plus insensée que tu aies jamais faite. _

oOo

Le villageois avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. La meute. Ou plutôt, l'un de ses représentant, qu'il avait la brillante idée de titiller avec un bâton.  
>La sueur perlait sur son visage. L'animal grognait et hurlait.<p>

Roderich commençait à réellement avoir peur. Les ombres des congénères s'étalèrent bientôt autour de lui, et ce fut une cacophonie de cris.

Mais Gilbert ne se montrait pas.  
>Ils se rapprochaient. Il devait utiliser son bâton pour se défendre maintenant, essayant par de vains coups dans le vide de les effrayer et de les écarter.<p>

Perdant patience, un loup lui sauta dessus par derrière, l'envoyant face contre terre dans la neige. D'un geste vif et apeuré, Roderich fit volte-face et recula aussi loin qu'il le put de l'animal en se traînant à reculons.

Son dos heurta un autre loup, qui ouvrit la gueule et lui lacéra l'épaule. Un cri de douleur lui échappa, et il ferma les yeux pour attendre la mort, mais des hurlements se firent entendre autour de lui, et lorsqu'il les ouvrit, son attaquant gisait, sans vie, à sa droite.

Roderich fut tiré en arrière par le col de sa redingote en lambeaux et il tourna la tête vers le loup qui l'attirait ainsi. Celui-ci avait les yeux rouges et le regard humain.  
>–G…Gil!<p>

Il rassembla ses forces pour s'agripper à la fourrure soyeuse et humide de sang, et se hissa douloureusement sur le dos du loup.

Il dut perdre connaissance dans le transport, car lorsqu'il put réfléchir à nouveau, il se trouvait dans la tour Sud.

Assis dans un fauteuil, dans une sorte de petit salon aménagé là qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lors de son précédent passage. Face à lui, devant la fenêtre, Antonio contemplait les environs d'un air sombre. Lili était à genoux devant Roderich, le visage inquiet. Peter se tenait derrière elle, soucieux.

Le plus interpellant restait Gilbert. Debout sur la gauche de Roderich, il se mordait la lèvre, et ses yeux étaient rongés par l'inquiétude.

-Vous étiez en retard au rendez-vous… remarqua Roderich d'une voix faible.

-Par mes ancêtres, vous êtes conscient! fut la seule réponse de Gilbert, qui s'agenouilla à son tour. Ne me refaites plus jamais ça!

-…Faire quoi?

-Votre acte était insensé! gronda Gilbert. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer! J'ai cru que vous alliez y passer, après nous avoir percé les tympans à tous, bien sûr, pendant que vous déliriez à cause de la douleur et de l'alcool. Dieux, j'ai eu tellement peur de vous voir succomber que j'avais envie de vous tuer! Bon sang, Roderich! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie!

Le villageois ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais peut-être était-ce dû à la douleur qui s'éveillait dans son épaule. Ou alors les paroles du Comte étaient simplement incohérentes.

Il se sentit brusquement attiré contre le torse le Gilbert, et réalisa que son bras était immobilisé par une écharpe. Il avait donc perdu connaissance dans la forêt et pendant qu'on le soignait.

Il profita un moment de l'instant, de la proximité entre eux, puis, Gilbert le repoussa délicatement dans le fond du fauteuil.

-Les pourparlers se sont mal passés. annonça Roderich.

-Quel surprise. grinça Antonio.

-Ils attaqueront sur le coup de midi. continua le villageois.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Ils n'attaqueront pas si on les arrête à temps. objecta Gilbert. J'irai leur parler. C'est moi qu'ils veulent, je ne vous exposerai pas au danger. Je vous protégerai. Ni mes hôtes ni mes compagnons n'auront à subir les conséquences de mes fautes.

-Gil… protesta le maître de d'armes.

-Plus tard, Tonio. le fit taire le Comte. J'ai demandé à Arthur de nous apporter de quoi nous sustenter. Maintenant, il ne nous reste qu'à attendre. Une heure…

oOo

L'ambiance était morose dans la tour Sud. Lili et Peter se taisaient, anxieux. Antonio les avait quittés pour des préparatifs de bataille, et Gilbert surveillait les environs. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre, silencieux, inquiets.

Roderich s'était levé, aidé par Peter. Il faisait les cent pas en silence dans la pièce, contemplant discrètement le tableau exposé à la vue depuis son intrusion. On avait omis de le couvrir.

Il ne comportait plus que des détails invisibles de bestialité désormais.  
>Roderich se retrouvait comme envoûté. Le jeune homme de la toile… Etait si beau. Si magnifique, si majestueux…<p>

Le modèle quelque peu altéré observait le pianiste de loin, du coin de l'œil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait à regarder le symbole de sa malédiction avec tant d'assiduité.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Roderich était fasciné au lieu d'être effrayé.

Un grand vacarme tira le Comte de sa rêverie et Roderich accourut à la fenêtre.  
>Les villageois avaient pris la grille d'assaut. Ils la démontaient pièce par pièce, méticuleusement.<p>

-Ils ont l'air de savoir ce qu'ils font. balbutia Gilbert avec étonnement.  
>–Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver plus brillante idée que de vous mettre le forgeron du village à dos. rétorqua Roderich, acerbe.<p>

-Nous devons agir. éluda Gilbert. Il est temps pour vous trois de rejoindre les vôtres.

-C'est hors de question. trancha Roderich.

-Ce n'était pas une proposition.

-Ils n'attaqueront pas tant que nous serons à l'intérieur du château. remarqua le pianiste.

-Et même si nous les rejoignions, ils essaieront de vous massacrer, Gilbert. intervint Peter. On ne peut pas laisser ça arriver. Si ça peut vous sauver la vie, on reste ici.

Gilbert ne trouva rien à répondre à l'enfant. Ses paroles le touchaient profondément.

-Avec toutes ses armes… Vash me fait peur… murmura Lili.

Il n'était donc pas question qu'ils sortent. Aucun d'eux ne semblait enclin à abandonner le Comte à son sort.

Mais contrairement à eux, il n'était pas convaincu qu'ils ne s'introduiraient pas au château si les trois villageois s'y trouvaient.  
>Non, ça n'aurait pas de sens qu'ils se contentent d'attendre qu'ils daignent sortir. Ils entreraient, interrogeraient tous ceux qu'ils croiseraient et les égorgeraient ensuite –à moins que les soldats d'aujourd'hui aient plus d'imagination que ceux d'il y a cent ans. Gilbert connaissait bien ces pratiques, lui-même étant un guerrier.<p>

Alors il fallait limiter la casse. C'était sa mort qu'ils voulaient.

Il la leur apporterait sur un plateau.

-Roderich… Restez ici avec Lili et Peter. Ne sortez sous aucun prétexte. Antonio gardera l'entrée de la tour. Je vais donner l'ordre de barricader les portes.

En énonçant ses ordres, il traversa la pièce et s'empara d'un long et fin coffret de bois, empoussiéré au pied du tableau. Il l'ouvrit.

Son épée, sa bonne amie, sa compagne d'infortune, son instrument de victoire, y reposait dans son fourreau, comme au premier jour. Cent ans qu'il ne l'avait plus brandie, cent ans qu'elle croupissait, abandonnée, dans cette pièce désolée.

Gilbert saisit la poignée, la tira hors du fourreau. Le soleil fit briller une lame gardée intacte malgré les années, une lame gorgée de sang et de batailles, une lame de défaites comme de victoires. Il appréhendait de s'en servir à nouveau… Elle paraissait si petite dans ses mains…

L'homme-loup refoula ses larmes. La dernière fois… La dernière fois qu'il l'avait eue en mains… Ce n'était pas exactement de bons souvenirs.

Roderich l'observait depuis la fenêtre.

Il avait peur de comprendre les intentions du soldat.

-Mais, Gilbert… Vous…

Le Comte remit la lame dans son fourreau, et se tourna vers le villageois.

-Ne sortez pas d'ici. Je vous en prie. Je vais leur parler… Si cela tournait mal pour moi, je vous en supplie… Oubliez-moi et reprenez votre vie là où vous l'avez laissée quand je vous y ai arraché.

La voix était grave. Bouleversée. Gilbert avait peur. Il ne savait pas comment les événements allaient tourner, mais il était presque sûr que cette discussion serait sa rémission. Ou un combat à mort… Qui se solderait par la sienne, puisqu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à blesser le frère de Lili.

Il n'était sûr que d'une chose. Plus personne ne mourrait par sa faute. Il protégerait ses amis aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

Il se força à l'enthousiasme et s'adressa aux enfants.

-Bon, les petiots… Soyez sage avec Roddy, surtout, d'accord?

Roderich fronça les sourcils. Il prenait moyennement bien le surnom. Les enfants acquiescèrent. Lili se serra contre Gil, avant qu'ils ne se séparent et qu'il ne se retourne, épée à la main, et passe la porte.

Roderich contemplait ce large dos qui s'éloignait. Il l'avait déjà vu, plus tôt dans la matinée. Il avait déjà voulu lui dire… Et n'y était pas parvenu.  
>Il ne pouvait le laisser partir ainsi.<p>

Il courut jusqu'à lui, posa sa main valide sur son épaule:

-Gilbert!

Ainsi interpellé, il se retourna.  
>En de normales circonstances, ça aurait été le moment pour un long et passionné baiser d'adieux.<p>

Mais les circonstances n'étaient pas normales et Roderich rencontra un obstacle de taille. Avec une truffe, ce n'était pas évident.

Alors il se contenta de l'étreindre. Gilbert, d'abord surpris, le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il s'enivra de l'odeur du pianiste.  
>–Gilbert, je… Fais attention à toi. le supplia Roderich.<p>

Le Comte s'écarta et lui adressa un dernier sourire radieux.

-Hé, tu n'as jamais entendu la légende de Gilbert-le-Grand? Demande donc à Lili de te la raconter, elle la connaît par cœur. Tu verras que tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire.

Il se détourna à nouveau, avec un pincement au cœur. Il descendit les escaliers, et Roderich ne put plus le voir.

Il regagna la fenêtre.

Lili lui demanda timidement:

-Tu crois qu'il va revenir si Vash le provoque en duel?

-Il a dit qu'il nous protégerait. J'ai foi en lui.

* * *

><p>Le prochain sera le dernier chapitre... Vos pronostics? :3<p>

Notes

J'avoue fièrement m'être inspirée d'une scène d'_Anastasia_ (un de mes dessins animés préférés T-T) pour la scène des premiers adieux... Vous savez, celle où Dimitri et Anya ont tous les deux envie de déclarer leur flammes, mais finalement ils ne vont que se serrer la main *soupir*

Aussi, la phrase "Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver plus brillante idée que de vous mettre le forgeron du village à dos. " est _la _phrase qui est à l'origine de toute la fic. Comme quoi, ça tient à peu de choses...

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!


	9. Chapter 9

Pour la dernière fois, bien le bonjour ~

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. L'histoire, quoique librement inspirée de _La Belle et la Bête,_ est de moi.

Hé bien hé bien, voici le moment très émouvant de clôturer cette fanfiction... Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps pour une fic si courte, merci d'avoir pris patience et de toujours avoir été là au rendez-vous malgré tout!

Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour votre soutien, vos reviews, pour avoir suivi cette histoire, voire l'avoir ajoutée à vos favoris... Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi, et je vous aime! *love* Merci aussi à loni24 pour son dessin (checkez son devianart!), c'était inattendu et franchement adorable ;)

Bref, merci pour tout, ça va me manquer! J'espère vous satisfaire pour ce dernier chapitre!

Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p>Chapitre IX<p>

Gilbert prit une grande inspiration. Par les portes ouvertes du hall d'entrée, il apercevait les villageois s'acharner sur les dernières résistances de la grille.

Avec un regard résolu, il s'avança au dehors, adressant un dernier signe à Arthur pour qu'il ferme les portes derrière lui et les barricade.

Le soleil brillait en cet après-midi d'hiver, la neige étincelait sous sa lumière.

_C'est un beau jour pour mourir._

L'homme-loup avança nonchalamment vers les villageois, l'épée reposant dans son fourreau, sur son épaule.

Il se sentait différent depuis l'étreinte de Roderich. Comme… Rempli d'appréhension, mais d'espoir également. Comme si le bonheur était finalement né dans son cœur pendant une tragique période. Quelle ironie. Il ne pourrait même pas en profiter.

La neige crissait sous ses pas. A deux mètres des grilles, il s'arrêta. Devant lui, médusée, une foule d'hommes armés de marteaux et de cordes pour faire céder la grille déjà ouverte.

Le silence était tombé sur l'assemblée, qui contemplait le nouveau venu avec dans les yeux un mélange de crainte, de haine, de doute et de respect.

Celui que Gilbert reconnut comme le frère de Lili fendit les rangs et se planta juste devant lui. Il portait une armure de cuir, une dague à portée de main autour de sa cuisse, une autre dans sa botte, une épée à la taille, un autre couteau dans son pourpoint.

-La courtoisie a-t-elle donc à ce point changé que vous n'avez pas eu la patience d'attendre qu'on vous invite à entrer? soupira Gilbert.

Vash dégaina son épée et la pointa sur la gorge de l'homme-loup.

-Où sont Lili et Peter? demanda-t-il sèchement, la voix emplie de mépris et de rage.

Gilbert tourna la tête. Au loin, derrière la fenêtre, il devinait les trois silhouettes.

-Juste là, dans la tour. Ils nous regardent. Oh, et ils ne sont pas seuls. Roderich veille sur eux. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié l'accueil que tu lui as réservé, apparemment.

Vash appliqua un peu plus de pression sur sa lame. Il transperça Gilbert d'un regard noir.

-Tu veux te battre? demanda le Comte.

-Oh, non. Je veux te tuer. J'attends ça depuis des semaines!

-Bien, on va le faire à ta façon.

Gilbert recula de deux pas vifs, abandonna le fourreau de son épée et la brandit devant lui.  
>Il n'était pas aussi à l'aise avec elle que par le passé, où ils ne formaient qu'un. Il n'avait plus pratiqué l'escrime depuis longtemps…<p>

Bien. Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait se transformer. Mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir contrôler sa rage et épargner le frère de Lili. Il verrait bien…

En garde, il croisa le fer avec Vash. Le combat commençait.

Moins agile que dans sa jeunesse, Gilbert esquivait plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Au moins, il avait l'avantage d'impressionner Vash par sa carrure. Il avait aussi une plus grande amplitude de mouvements.

Il paraît les coups, les rendait, mais Vash était un bon combattant, lui aussi.

-Ils nous regardent. rappela Gilbert. Je pense que me tuer les rendra encore moins enclins à rentrer au village.

-Tu penses que tes prisonniers te regretteront? demanda Vash alors qu'il paraît le coup d'estoc de Gilbert.

Mes prisonniers? répéta le Comte. T'es-tu seulement demandé pourquoi Lili et Peter avaient bravé ton autorité et celle des gardes pour quitter le village et venir me rejoindre? Pourquoi crois-tu que Roderich soit revenu alors que je lui avais rendu sa liberté?

-Tais-toi, monstre!

Vash asséna un autre coup, que Gilbert para avec peine.

-Ils apprécient ce château. poursuivit-il. Ils ne veulent pas quitter cet endroit. Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne veulent pas te voir me tuer. Simplement parce qu'ils m'ont compris, et qu'ils ont peur de la folie et de la haine insensée des hommes. Simplement parce qu'ils… Tiennent à moi.

Gilbert s'étonnait lui-même de ses paroles. Il venait de le réaliser… C'était pour ça que Roderich n'était pas parti. C'était ça qu'il essayait de lui dire. Et cette étreinte, tout à l'heure…

-Pourquoi se serait-il attaché à quelqu'un comme toi? Tu n'es qu'un monstre! Une abomination! Un meurtrier!

-C'est faux! clama Gilbert.

Aussitôt, il ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Mais ça n'était pas possible… Vash se tenait à trois mètres de lui, reprenant son souffle après un échange corsé. Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Gilbert porta la main à sa chemise. Il la regarda. Immaculée. Pas de blessure. Son cœur lui faisait simplement mal…

Mais sa main avait changé. Elle avait repris une taille normale. Une taille… Humaine.

D'incompréhension, Gilbert observa l'autre. Vash en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de garde dans le menton. L'homme-loup fut projeté en arrière et cracha un filet de sang.

Il essaya de se transformer complètement, pour vérifier une hypothèse. Il n'y parvint pas.

-C'est faux… répéta-t-il en dépit du goût métallique dans sa bouche. Je l'ai moi-même cru pendant des années, mais… J'ai finalement compris. Tu te trompes… Vous vous trompez tous!

Il repartit à l'attaque et prit Vash de court.

-J'ai mes peurs. Ma tristesse, mes regrets… Mes sentiments… Alors désolé de te contredire. Mais je suis humain.

L'armurier avait cessé de riposter. Il contemplait Gilbert, l'étonnement peint sur son visage.  
>Le Comte ne comprenait pas pourquoi…<p>

Mais depuis l'étreinte de Roderich, il se sentait différent. Un changement s'était opéré en lui. Et puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait les sentiments que Lili, Peter… Et Roderich… Avaient pour lui, il réalisait que sa propre image de lui-même s'en trouvait changée. Ils tenaient à lui, et réciproquement. Ca faisait toute la différence.

Il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir de nouveau, un jour, affirmer son humanité sans faillir. Et pourtant il l'avait fait.

Les villageois le contemplaient tous avec respect. Toute haine et tout désir de bataille les avaient quittés.

Gilbert ne se rendait pas compte qu'il flottait dans sa chemise, dans sa veste, dans son haut-de-chausse et ses chaussures trop grandes. Il ne réalisa pas que son visage était de nouveau glabre, que toute trace d'animal l'avait quitté.

Mais il regarda ses mains. Humaines. Il tâta son torse, observa son corps.

Il ne réalisait pas.

Il avait repris son apparence humaine… Celle qu'il avait cent ans auparavant! Il en restait sans voix.

-Seigneur Beilschmidt. l'appela la voix de Vash. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Pardonnez mon erreur.

Le blond mit un genou à terre et baissa la tête en signe de respect. Tous les villageois l'imitèrent.

Ils avaient reconnu en lui le Comte Gilbert, leur bienfaiteur, dont l'albinisme était resté ancré dans les légendes de ses exploits.

Le noble et majestueux aristocrate en vêtements trop larges resta hébété un moment devant cette foule agenouillée.

-Voyez, la courtoisie est restée la même, finalement! lança enfin Gilbert, absolument radieux. Allons, relevez-vous.

Il ne vérifia pas que les villageois avaient obéi avant de leur tourner le dos.

Il admira sa demeure, son château, illuminé par la lumière du soleil, et il respira l'air frais de l'hiver.

Il se sentait revivre. Il avait l'impression d'être pardonné, de tout. Une nouvelle vie lui était offerte. Une nouvelle vie de joie. Car le malheur n'y aurait pas toujours sa place, bien que Gilbert n'oublierait jamais ceux qui l'avaient accablé, et ceux dont il était le responsable.

Emerveillé, il marcha jusqu'au château. Chaque pas lui semblait léger, gracieux.

Lili se précipita dans le hall à sa rencontre.

-Gil! Oh… Tu es magnifique! Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui… Tout est fini. Ton frère a reconnu son erreur. Je compte inviter les villageois à une fête, ce soir, pour célébrer la paix.

Elle rit et se mit sur la point des pieds, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis fila dans les cuisines prévenir Lovino et Francis de la montagne de travail qui les attendait.

Roderich descendit à son tour. En bas des escaliers, il s'arrêta net. Abasourdi.

Le jeune homme du tableau… Se trouvait devant lui. Comme s'il en était sorti, et que la créature avait pris sa place dans la toile.

-Vous… Tu… balbutia Roderich.

Il était à la fois choqué et ravi. Gilbert avait survécu à son combat, et il avait de nouveau apparence humaine.

Il laissa libre cours à sa joie et sauta au cou du Comte, qui le réceptionna sans problème. Roderich alors déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Gilbert, qui ne pensa même pas à se poser de question mais lui rendit son baiser.

Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, Roderich rit et enlaça l'albinos.

-C'est fini… C'est terminé! répétait-il.

-Oui… La malédiction est levée. En partie grâce à toi...

La voix de Gilbert était légèrement moins grave que celle de l'homme-loup, mais elle conservait ses accents rocailleux qui plaisaient tant à Roderich.

-Grâce à moi?

-Il fallait qu'un humain m'aime… A nouveau… Et je pense avoir trouvé cet humain.

-Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir pu te rendre ton apparence! dit Roderich avec sérieux.

-C'est vrai que tu y es pour beaucoup… Mais il fallait aussi que j'ouvre les yeux. Parfois, l'opinion que tu as de toi importe plus que celle des autres.

oOo

_La légende parlera encore longtemps du Comte Beilschmidt. Il pardonna aux villageois. Il rendit au Comté sa gloire d'antan, et au château sa splendeur. Les villageois réapprirent à vivre avec leur suzerain. Il fut respecté, apprécié et aimé dans tout le Comté, et vécut une vie heureuse aux côtés de son âme sœur. _

~Fin~

* * *

><p>Nous y voilà donc (ça fait tellement bizarre d'écrire le mot <em>fin<em> o.o), j'espère que vous avez aimé :3

On termine donc sur une petite morale, car ne l'oublions pas, il s'agit d'un conte!

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la pose de Gilbert avec son épée, c'est inspiré d'Elliot Nightray de _Pandora Hearts_, aka mon personnage favori.

Merci encore énormément, j'attends vos dernières reviews !

Niniel.

PS : pour l'avenir, j'envisage soit un autre PruAus (faut croire que ça marche bien en fic secondaire pour moi), soit une fic _The_ _Hobbit_/Bagginshield. Que préféreriez-vous? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos desiderata!

Bisous~


End file.
